Sins of the Father
by Suteko
Summary: A new girl shows up at the dojo
1. Revenge from the Past

All characters copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Communications. The character of Suteko Saotome is mine.  
  
SINS OF THE FATHER  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
REVENGE FROM THE PAST  
  
OR  
  
GENMA GETS HIS!  
  
by Lisa Prior  
  
Behind the Tendo Dojo lay a clear and small pool, surrounded by small rocks and boulders. Sitting quietly on one was a young woman. She was dressed like an American in jeans, a loose shirt and a leather jacket. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight pigtail. On closer examination there was something familiar about her features.  
  
The sun's first rays had touched the Tendo's home and the first stirrings of the people within could be heard. Kasumi appeared at the kitchen window. She mixed various ingredients for the family's breakfast. As usual, a wonderfully rich smell rose into the early morning air. Next to stir was Akane Tendo. She left her room and headed to the bath for her morning clean up. Sounds could be heard from the other rooms as Nabiki, Mr. Tendo and the Saotomes awoke. As usual, Ranma and Genma started their morning exercises. Today they managed not to damage anything and to stay dry. A very untypical day for them -- they did not yet know just how untypical.  
  
Kasumi called for everyone to come to the table. With a bit of bustle they got seated and the food was passed out and quickly consumed, faster by some than others. Before a battle could break out over the last of the biscuits Mr. Tendo spoke. "Well children, what do you have planned on this lovely spring day?"  
  
"Business," smiled Nabiki at Ranma who smiled back weakly.  
  
"I thought I'd go shopping with friends today." Akane answered with a happy smile. She was holding P-chan in her lap, feeding him bits of veggies from the table.  
  
"Whatcha ya goina do, buy a new collar for P-chan?' Ranma teased while poking at the little black pig. He pulled back a finger with P-chan attached. He started to shake him off as Akane prepared to hit him with her mallet. Their argument escalated and ended as usual with Ranma landing in the pool. As she got out, Ranma-chan noticed the girl who had been sitting patiently at the side of the pool. "Hello there. Who are . .?"  
  
Before she could finish the girl stood up and spoke in a quiet voice. "I am looking for Genma Saotome. Can you tell me if he is here?" She bowed slightly. Her Japanese was good but contained a faint accent. Ranma bowed back and called over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Pop! There's a girl back here who wants to see you!"  
  
Genma and Kasumi came out the door into the backyard. Genma looked curious for a moment, then a bit sick. Kasumi walked over to Ranma with a pot of hot water. Ranma took the pot , and poured it over his head, thanking Kasumi. Ranma returned to his normal shape. The strange girl did not react to the transformation, her eyes glued to the older Saotome.  
  
Genma swallowed and with a strong feeling of foreboding, spoke. "Hello, I am Genma Saotome. Can I help you?"  
  
The girl took a few steps forward. Out of nowhere she pulled a carved staff and took a guard stance. "I challenge you in the name of Atsuko Fukushuu for the dishonor done to her seventeen years ago." Genma's eyes widened as he took in what the girl had just said. Everyone in the household looked first at Genma, then at the young woman. After a few seconds every head turned from the young woman toward Ranma and back again. Nabiki was the first to speak.  
  
"Ranma," she paused for a moment.  
  
Ranma tore his eyes from the girl and turned to Nabiki. "What?"  
  
"Does she remind you of anyone?"  
  
"What," he repeated, a bit confused. He turned back to the girl for a longer look, still puzzled. Nabiki snorted and splashed him. After Ranma- chan changed, everyone else caught on. The girl was a dead ringer for Ranma in girl form. The only difference was, the girl had black hair and green eyes. Ranma now turned to her father. "Pop, what's going on here?"  
  
Genma started to answer. "Ranma, I..."  
  
"Answer my challenge, you philanderer!" Without waiting the girl moved in with lightning speed and landed a dozen or so blows with her staff before Genma could move. She stepped back and Genma looked dazed. After a moment he slowly sunk to his knees and fell face down on the ground.  
  
"Pop!" Ranma rushed over to check her father. Genma was bruised and dazed but that was all. Ranma looked up at the young woman. "Why?"  
  
"Ask your father," she said, making the word sound like an insult. She looked down at Genma with contempt and started to turn away. Ranma jumped up, reaching out to stop her. Before she could, the girl spun about, blocking Ranma's hand with the staff.  
  
"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" She began to glow a deep gold. Ranma stepped back at the contained anger in those four words. Even Akane could not have sounded that deadly.  
  
Akane stepped toward the girl and asked the question on every mind in the yard. "Who are you?"  
  
Green eyes met hers for a moment and the girl spoke her name. "Suteko Saotome." She then leapt to the top of the wall and said one last thing before she leapt away. "Tell my father, I will return tomorrow at dawn to finish this." Then she was gone. Ranma and Akane tried to follow but the girl had disappeared before they could get to the top of the wall. They continued over and searched for a few blocks. After several minutes they gave up and headed back to the Dojo. As they walked back, the began to talk.  
  
"Ranma, what did she mean by 'my father'? I thought you were an only child."  
  
"I am," answered Ranma, puzzled. She remembered no sister. She kind of remembered the name the girl had challenged her father with. She just couldn't put her finger on it. There was something from when her dad had been young.  
  
****************  
  
Back at the Dojo Genma was still lying on the ground. Soun walked over and was trying to get his friend to answer some questions. "Who is that child? I don't remember any Atsuko. When did you meet one of the Fukushuu clan?'  
  
Genma lay staring up at the sky. After a few minutes, he started to mumble. Soun bent down to listen. "Atsuko Fukushuu. It can't be. It was only once. Wasn't it? She said nothing happened. What will I tell Nodoka?" Still mumbling he got up and wandered off toward the house. Soun stepped quickly to his side and guided his old friend into the Dojo.  
  
"Kasumi, I think we'll need something stronger than tea here. Bring out the blue bottle please." Soun called over his shoulder to his eldest daughter. For once he was acting like a man of his age. The state his friend was in had surprised him. This girl seemed to be no threat to his family. Definitely no rival for Akane, like the other girls who had shown up out of the past. After he settled Genma down on the couch, he thanked Kasumi for the small bottle and cup she had handed him. He poured a small amount into the cup and placed it into Genma's hands. Genma stopped mumbling for a moment and lifted the cup to his lips. Taking a quick swallow he closed his eyes. The drink burned its way past the confusion and cleared his mind. He took a deep breath. "Thank you, Tendo. I needed that."  
  
"Genma, what was that all about?"  
  
"I'm not sure Tendo. I have to think for a few minutes." Genma stood up and started toward the house. "Can you send Ranma to me when he gets back?" He wandered off, less dazed but with nothing forthcoming. Soun looked after his friend with his confusion clear in his face.  
  
********************************************************  
  
******************************************************** 


	2. Genma Explains

All characters copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Communications. The character of Suteko Saotome is mine.  
  
Sins of the Father  
  
by LPrior  
  
mailto/mailto  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Genma explains  
  
or  
  
How did you get in trouble this time?  
  
Akane and Ranma returned to the Dojo to find a puzzled Soun sitting outside waiting for them. "Ahh, Ranma. Your father wishes to speak to you. He said to go upstairs when you got back." Akane and Ranma exchanged glances and both headed for the stairs, with a quick stop in the kitchen for hot water. They found Genma sitting on the neatly rolled up futon. He was still in his human form. He looked up when he heard the door open.  
  
"Ranma, good." He waved for the teenagers to enter. "You too, Akane."  
  
They sat on the floor facing Genma. "So what's up, Pop. Who is that girl?"  
  
Genma nervously cleared his throat and started. "Ranma, my boy, I'm not exactly sure who she is but I'll tell you who I think she is." He looked up at the ceiling and took the traditional storyteller's stance. "When I was a young man, I was popular. Not quite as popular as Ranma here, but I had my share of dates." Ranma snorted. Akane jabbed him in the ribs and Genma ignored the two and continued. "Six months before I married your mother, I was dating a young woman by the name of Atsuko Fukushuu." His face took on a slightly glazed look. "She was lovely and sweet and a good martial artist." The glazed looked changed into a wince as the picture of the beautiful girl smiling at him changed into an enraged woman bashing him the head with a bokken. He shook his head and continued. "We were inseparable up until my parents reminded me of my engagement to Nodoka." Genma looked at his hands. "One evening we attended a party held by some friends of her family from America. It was a fun party with lots of games and one of those was a American drinking game. We used Sake instead of the traditional beer. After one too many cups of sake, I lost my wits. Atsuko and I went off alone, and.. well... we..." Genma trailed off.  
  
"'We' what? Come on Pop, whatch 'a do?"  
  
"Umm, we let nature take it's course." Genma face turned a bright red.  
  
Ranma snorted. "You let nature take it's course! Ha!" Akane shushed Ranma with a shove.  
  
Genma coughed and continued. "The next morning we awoke with serious headaches and no clear memory of what happened. We parted, ashamed, and went to our separate homes. That very morning I met your mother face to face." Genma eyes glazed over once more as he remembered that meeting. "A few days later I broke the news of my engagement to her gently. She took the news rather well, I think." Flash back to Genma being hit over the head.  
  
"Did you ever hear from her again, Mr. Saotome?"  
  
"No. She and her family moved to America not long after the break up. I heard her father had inherited some land from a distant relative in the northeastern part of the country." He paused a moment. "I haven't thought about her in the past seventeen years."  
  
"So there's a good chance that this girl is really my sister then, Pop," asked Ranma in a low, quiet voice.  
  
Genma squirmed a bit before answering. "Yes, Ramna, there's a chance that she's your sister."  
  
Ranma thought for a moment. "Why does she look so much like me?"  
  
"She looks a bit like her mother," answered Genma.  
  
"Really?" Ranma asked. "Was her mother related to Mom?"  
  
Genma looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I believe they were fifth cousins or something like that."  
  
The room was quiet for a moment as the news settled into the minds of those sitting there. "So your telling me that you were dating one girl and you were engaged to another?" Ranma was starting to glow just a little. Genma responded without thinking.  
  
"Yes, that's true. I didn't know at first that they had family in common."  
  
"But still you were dating one girl and 'knew' that you were engaged to mom, right."  
  
Genma looked a bit ashamed at that. He knew where Ranma was going with this. He tried to stall. "I didn't remember......"  
  
Ranma leapt up and loomed over his father, his head sprouting horns like Soun's would when he was mad. "YOU FORGOT!!!! YOU JERK!" BAP!!! Genma went soaring out of the house through the roof. Akane looked at Ranma in surprise. He sounded just like her when he said that.  
  
"Ranma," Akane started, "you didn't let him finish." Ranma just stood there breathing fast. Akane tried again, speaking softly. "Ranma." She reached out a placed a calming hand on Ranma's arm. "Are you OK?"  
  
After a few moments Ranma took a deep breath and turned to Akane. "Do you believe that old fool. Coming down on me all this time about you and the others and he did the same thing, only worse! I never...."  
  
"What do you mean only worse! He only had two fiancées, you've got the gods know only how many." Akane started too pull back her arm to punch him.  
  
"I have never, ever, had two girls from the same family or slept with one" Ranma reminded Akane.  
  
"I know," Akane dropped her fist. "Your right. Let's go find him and get the rest of this out of him." Akane pulled on Ramna's arm to get him moving.  
  
"When I find him he better explain everything or else. How could he do that to that poor girl? What's her name? Atsuko? I thought he was better than that."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe training with Happosai did it. You know how much of a pervert he is."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe." Ranma replied as they set out to find out where Genma came down.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Genma came down from Ranma's punch just outside of DR Tofu's clinic. After he picked himself up he wandered inside. Dr. Tofu was just coming out of his examining room with a patient.  
  
"Now just relax today. Your shoulder should be fine. Just try to stretch more before doing those pitches next time. Check back with me if it doesn't feel better." Dr. Tofu patted the baseball player on the back and turned to see who is next patient was. He smiled when he saw Genma standing, well leaning against the wall. "Good day Mr. Saotome. Having trouble with your neck today?" Genma just winced and followed him into the examination room.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Suteko stopped running after a few blocks. "Lost them, easily enough. Time to check in." She walked around until she spotted a pay phone outside a small store. As she walked up she pulled a phone card out of her pocket and punched in a long series of numbers. After a few minutes she spoke. "Hi, mom. Found him." She listened for a moment. "Nerima. Tomorrow morning. OK. See you then. Bye" She smiled and hung up the phone. Genma Satome was going to get more than he expected tomorrow morning.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
************************************************************************ 


	3. Lunch at Ukyo's

All characters copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Communications. the Character of Suteko Saotme is mine.  
  
Sins of the Father  
  
by Lisa Prior  
  
mailto/mailto  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
LUNCH AT UKYO'S  
  
OR  
  
A LITTLE EXPLANATION  
  
Later that morning at Ucchan's.  
  
Ukyo had been busy preparing for the lunch rush -- mixing up batter, preparing the grill, setting up spatulas, all the usual things. She quietly hummed a happy song as she knew that she would see Ranma sometime today. He had promised to stop by for dinner. She heard a customer enter the restaurant as she turned away from the door, and called over her shoulder, "Good morning and welcome to Ucchan's."  
  
Suteko slid into a seat at the counter and looked over the menu board. "I'd like a number one please."  
  
"Coming right up." Ukyo quickly prepared the okonomiyaki and slid it onto a plate. She gracefully placed it in front of the customer and smiled. "There you go, a number one fresh from the grill, that will be....." Ukyo stopped in mid speech and stared. Who was this girl. She looked an awful lot like, "Ran-chan?"  
  
The young woman looked up, "What did you call me?"  
  
The voice was different. It had just a hint of a English accent. Maybe Ranma was working on someway of hiding out from Akane. "Ran-chan, what I usually call you." Ukyo smiled weakly at the person she thought was her fiancé. "That's a different look of you. Trying out the American styles now?"  
  
Suteko looked at the girl behind the counter with confusion. "Who's Ran- chan? My name is Suteko."  
  
Ukyo took a closer look. There were differences. This girl had black hair and green eyes. Ranma-chan had red hair and blue eyes. Maybe this wasn't Ranma. "I'm sorry. You look just like my fiancé."  
  
Suteko, if it was possible, looked even more confused. "Excuse me, did you just say your fiancé looks like me?"  
  
"Um, it's a long story. He had a few things happen and well..."  
  
Suteko listened with half an ear. This girl was sure hooked on this Ran- chan. "Sounds interesting." Suteko responded absently. From all this girl was saying Ran-chan was Romeo, Van Damme and a boy scout all wrapped up in one. She took a bite of the Okonomiyaki in front of her and smiled. "Hey, this is good!" She quickly but daintily ate the entire thing and pushed the plate away. "They don't make anything like that where I come from."  
  
Ukyo came out of her daydream about being alone with Ranma at the compliment to her cooking. "Thank you." Intrigued about this girl who looked so much like Ranma, Ukyo stayed and talked with her only customer. "Where's that, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Boston, Mass in the US."  
  
Ukyo let out a low whistle. "You're a long way from home. What brings you here? You a transfer student?"  
  
Suteko grimaced for a moment and then answered. "No, I'm taking time off from school. I'm here to restore my mother's honor and get revenge on the man who took it from her."  
  
"And..."  
  
Suteko debated internally for a few moments about telling family secrets but she was a bit sad and lonely after all this time and the girl in front of her seemed truly to be interested, so she spoke. "I've spent the last year tracking all over Asia looking for him. I finally found him this morning, right here in Nerima, where I started. I offered him a challenge and by tomorrow my mother's honor should be restored and my life can go back to normal."  
  
"Here in Nerima?"  
  
"Yes, he's staying at a local dojo." Suteko looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember the name of the place she found her father. "Um, the name was something like Tenso, Tenko or something like that."  
  
Ukyo was shocked for a moment. Someone staying at the Tendo dojo had damaged the honor of some woman from America. She had to ask. It couldn't have been Ran-chan. Could it? "The Tendo Dojo?"  
  
"Ya, that's the place. He was surprised, to say the least." Suteko's eyes looked inward for a moment, remembering Genma's reaction at Atsuko's name. "He didn't expect to have anyone come after him, after seventeen years."  
  
Ukyo was getting confused. After seventeen years. Well, that meant it wasn't Ranma, he was only sixteen. Could she be referring to Mr. Tendo or Mr. Saotome or maybe even Happosai? The only way to find out was to ask. "Who didn't expect you?"  
  
Suteko looked back at Ukyo. "Oh, sorry, I didn't tell you. I've been looking for my father. Genma Saotome."  
  
Ukyo's face fell in shock. "Your father?"  
  
"Yep. A little over seventeen and a half years ago Genma Saotome was dating a young woman by the name of Atsuko Fukusuu. They got very close one night and nine months later, I was born." Suteko's face hardened as she remembered her mother's story about how he had dumped her.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're telling me that Mr. Saotome fathered a child and then dumped the mother, seventeen years ago?"  
  
"Close. The day after he spent the night with my mom, he broke up with her. He told her some crap about being engaged to a.... how did mom put it ... oh yeah, 'a prettier, richer and more womanly girl than mom.' Then she bashed him one good. She left him sitting, nursing a sore head. She told me she never wanted to see his sorry face again!" Suteko had started to glow just a little around the edges. Her anger was beginning to build. "That was before she realized that she was pregnant with me. By the time she knew, her family was in the US and, well, Uncle Jackie said he'd track down my father and make him marry her. Of course, by the time they found him, it was too late. He had married the other poor girl his family had chosen and mom was stuck an unwed mother. She had a long fight with her parents but she told them she was going to keep me, and Uncle Jackie agreed with her. He told them that he would take care of her and me. Well, he was the head of the clan in America, so that was that."  
  
"That must have been tough on your mom, being alone and all." Ukyo was feeling very sympathetic. She understood feeling abandoned -- and by the same man. Mr. Saotome seemed to be a real student of Happosai. He didn't care whom he hurt.  
  
"Actually, it was probably the best thing for her. She got to tell grandfather where to shove it and live her life the way she wanted." The glow around Suteko died down as she smiled. "Grandfather didn't believe in women running businesses, like a dojo. He trained mom when she was little, just for practice. He wanted a male heir for the place and hoped having a daughter trained in the Fukusuu staff work would attract a good husband. He never could admit that mom was better at it than he was."  
  
"You know, I'm not surprised. Genma always seems to wiggle out of things. He's such a jackass."  
  
Suteko looked back at Ukyo. "What do you mean? What did he do to you?" Suteko was very interested in hearing what the girl had to say now. Had she found an ally here, so far away from home? First rule of the Fukusuu clan; Find someone with a like grievance to work with. (Someone to help get the revenge or to take the blame if it failed.) Uncle Jackie had loads rules. Suteko didn't always agree with them but they were helpful sometimes. She turned her attention back to what the girl was saying.  
  
"..... when Ranma and I were small, we were good friends. There was finally a day when our fathers talked, and my father offered me to Genma as a bride for Ranma. Dad even threw in our okonomiyaki cart." Ukyo spoke quietly, remembering. "Genma took the cart but left me behind -- abandoned me by the side of the road. I vowed that I would never fall in love and spent my life training as the best okonomiyaki chef in the world. After ten years, I tracked down Genma and Ranma and challenged them. He is such a jackass."  
  
Suteko looked surprised. Ukyo challenged her father but she was engaged to his son? Who was this Ranma? Was she engaged to two guys? What was going on here?  
  
"When I found them, I challenged Genma but he put off the blame on Ranma. So I challenged Ranma to combat." She stopped for a minute. "The funny thing about the whole thing was, Ranma had no idea I was a girl. So when his dad asked him if he loved me or okonomiyaki better, he picked the okonomiyaki." She smiled. "You should have seen his face when he realized I was a girl."  
  
Suteko sat very still for a moment. Had she heard right? Did Genma have a son? Did she have a ...? She took a small breath and asked quietly. "So, this Ranma is Genma's son?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"OK." Inwardly she smiled. A brother, after all these years growing up an only child. All her friends had siblings but she had stood out. Being an only was one of the things that put off the kids back home. She spoke up after something hit her as strange. "But I thought Ran-chan was your fiancé?"  
  
"He is. Ran-chan's what I call Ranma." Ukyo looked a little embarrassed. "It's a pet name from when we were kids."  
  
"OK, Ranma is Ran-chan. Ran-chan is the girl I look like, right?"  
  
"Yep." Ukyo was getting a kick out of watching the emotions chasing across Suteko's face.  
  
After another minute Suteko spoke up. "Ukyo, do you know if Ranma and Genma stopped at a place in China called Jusenko?"  
  
Ukyo was surprised. "How'd you know that?"  
  
Suteko looked down, "Got some water?"  
  
Ukyo's jaw dropped. She got a pot of water and splashed Suteko. The girl transformed. One moment she was a woman, the next she was a blonde, muscular young man. An American version of Ranma. The clothes she was wearing got pretty tight where they had been loose before. With a voice an octave lower she spoke. "I followed Genma around Asia. I always seemed to get were he had been a month or more after he was there. About six months ago, I stopped at this tourist attraction call Jusenko. I speak a little Chinese and the guide told me about the pools. I thought he was kidding."  
  
"Kidding?"  
  
"Yeah, we have places like it all over the US. Places claiming to be magic, you know, to bring in the bucks." She shook her head. "To prove to him that he was lying I - um - "  
  
Ukyo stood behind the counter in shock. "Don't tell me you..."  
  
"Yes, I jumped in." Suteko looked, if possible, more embarrassed. "I was such a jerk. Mom always told me my tendency to jump without looking was going to get me into trouble."  
  
"That's an understatement." Ukyo turned and grabbed up a hot kettle and poured it over Suteko's head. "Boy, your as bad as Ran-chan."  
  
Suteko rung out her shirt. "Well...," She looked up. "Why don't you tell me about my brother. I wasn't paying much attention at the Dojo. I, um, have a tendency to be a bit single-minded."  
  
"Really?" Ukyo cocked a brow at that. "Interesting," she thought. Aloud, she said "Well, do you remember much besides Genma from this morning?"  
  
"Let's see. Before I challenged Genma, there was a boy. He landed in the pool behind the house." She snapped her fingers. "Wait a minute! He changed into the girl! So that's Ranma."  
  
"Yep, anything else?"  
  
"Well, after I challenged Genma there was this girl who tried to stop me." Suteko crunched up her face in thought. "That must have been Ranma in girl form. There were, let's see, three other girls and another man. One of the girls and Ranma tried to follow me when I left but they couldn't find me, of course." Suteko looked smug at that comment.  
  
"Of course." What did she mean by of course? Ukyo could see the resemblance to Ranma clearly with that comment. The girl was sure of her ability.  
  
Suteko heard the touch of question in the other girl's voice. She sighed. "Sorry, Ukyo. One of my family's secrets is how to disappear from sight. No one from the Dojo could have followed me unless I had wanted them to."  
  
"If you say so." Well this girl was like Ranma but she was a little less full of herself it seemed.  
  
Suteko laughed. "So, Ukyo, who were the other people? Like the girl who followed me."  
  
Ukyo debated internally for a moment but she decided to tell the girl the truth. "The girl with Ranma would have been Akane, his other fiancée."  
  
Suteko interrupted. "His other fiancée? Are you telling me Ranma has two fiancées?"  
  
"Actually, that depends on who you talk to. There are arguments about two others."  
  
"Four!"  
  
"Yep, makes life real interesting."  
  
Suteko shook her head. Poor kid. Four girls. What did Genma think he was doing? One fiancée was bad enough but put the attentions of four girls on one guy and all hell would break loose. "How did that happen? Is Ranma some type of Casanova?"  
  
Ukyo spoke up quickly in Ranma's defense. "No! He isn't. It's not his fault! It's all that jackass Genma's fault."  
  
Suteko looked aslant at Ukyo.  
  
"No, really. You see Ranma was engaged to Akane before they were born. Then he met this amazon named Shampoo and defeated her and according to their traditions that makes them engaged. And then there's Kodachi, but she's just crazy."  
  
"Along with you that makes four. Any others?"  
  
"Not at the moment."  
  
Suteko was sure how to take that answer. Not at the moment. "So which one of you does this Ranma kid want?"  
  
"Kid?" thought Ukyo. "She can't be more than six or eight months older than Ranma. "Well that's the problem. Ranma hasn't decided yet."  
  
"Oh, boy. Now that's got to be interesting," Suteko responded. "Not that I really care about that," she thought. "Ukyo, I have a serious question for you. I want you to answer me truthfully, OK?"  
  
Ukyo looked a bit surprised. "Why would she make a point about truthfulness now? Haven't we been pouring out our hearts here?" After a minute's thought Ukyo realized that they were talking like old friends even though they had just met. Strange. She gave her head a little shake and answered the question. "OK."  
  
"Do you think that Ranma will give me any problems with my challenge of his father?"  
  
Ukyo started to answer but stopped. That was a good question. "If you explain to him why your challenging him I think not. But that depends on what exactly you plan on doing to Genma. Are you planning on more than just shaming him?"  
  
Suteko sat looking at the girl behind the counter. She hadn't thought about that in quite a while. The past year had been taken up just tracking down her father. No one had ever asked her what she would do once she found him. "Ukyo, I don't plan on killing him, if that's what you mean." Ukyo let out her breath. "I never planned on killing him. Mother and I knew from the beginning that he had to be taught a lesson, but she never wanted to hurt him. She really cared for the bastard. She's all for defending yourself but she doesn't believe in hurting people. I guess I'm not either. It's against all I have been taught to do such a thing."  
  
"Than just what are you going to do to him?"  
  
Suteko looked crafty. "That, my new friend, I can't tell you. It has to be a surprise to all around." Just as she said that the first of the noon customers came in. She looked up. "Whoa, is it that late? I've got to go find a place to crash tonight." She got up from the counter and placed some money on the counter. "You know any place good, clean and cheap?"  
  
Ukyo made a quick decision. She didn't know why she liked this girl but she wanted her around so that she could figure it out and so she could be in on what happened to Genma. "You could stay here. I've got a spare room. It's not much, but it's dry."  
  
Suteko smiled. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Thanks. I'll just go get my pack. I left it at the airport."  
  
"OK, see you later." Ukyo responded absently. She was already working on the orders coming from the customers.  
  
Suteko pushed away from the counter, smiling. She was surprised that the old family magic of finding help when needed worked for her. Grandfather said that it wouldn't because she wasn't a true Fukusuu. Lot he knew. As long as she didn't push it her luck would hold. 


	4. Enter Ryouga

All characters copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Communications. The character of Suteko Saotome is mine.  
  
mailto/mailto  
  
Sins of the Father  
  
By Lisa Prior  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Enter Ryouga  
  
or  
  
What next?  
  
Suteko left Ucchan's to pick up her pack from a locker at the airport. Before she could get out of Nerima, she was stopped by a commotion nearby. Curiosity drew her through the crowd. As she worked her way toward the front she got glimpses of two figures fighting and she could hear a bit of the ongoing argument.  
  
"Come on, man! I told you, I've been with Akane all day!"  
  
"Stop lying, Ranma. I saw you going into Ucchan's earlier. I didn't see Akane, then!"  
  
Suteko finally pushed her way to the front of the crowd. There she saw the boy from the dojo this morning. He was busy dodging another boy's punches. She analyzed their techniques. Ranma was incredibly fast. He was out of the way of the other boy's moves almost before they were made. As she watched, she found herself becoming proud of this boy who was her half-brother. He was good. Much faster than she herself could hope to be. The other guy never laid a finger on him.  
  
The other guy wasn't bad, though. The damage he was doing to the surrounding walls and buildings was beyond belief. It was like he was a wrecking ball. Just how strong was this guy? She didn't ever want to be on the receiving end of one of those punches. As she studied them, she noticed that they were an interesting contrast. Her brother, definitely a good looking specimen, was sleek. He moved like an otter, in and out of the other boy's wake. His opponent on the other hand was more muscular than Ranma. She could see his arms were solid. Not overdeveloped like the builders at home. He was slower than Ranma but he still had talent.  
  
"Ryouga, stop!" This came from a girl's voice. Suteko looked over toward the girls and saw another of the people from the dojo this morning. This was the girl who had joined Ranma in looking for her. She was a pretty girl with a bob haircut. She couldn't quite understand Ukyo's description of the girl, Akane, as the uncute fiancée. Must be jealousy, what with Akane having first claim on Ranma.  
  
The other boy, Ryouga, looked up when he heard his name. Seeing Akane he lost his focus long enough for Ranma to land a solid punch. He stood still for a moment and then fell gracelessly to the ground. Akane ran over to him and lifted his head up onto her lap. "Are you okay, Ryouga?"  
  
"How interesting!" thought Suteko. "Who was this Ryouga?"  
  
"Ranma, you didn't need to hit him so hard!"  
  
"Come on Akane. This is Ryouga. You know he won't stop and listen." "Like usual," he said to himself. Ranma stood over the downed boy. "He accused me of lying about who I was with this morning."  
  
"Well, you do, you know!"  
  
"Not this time, Akane. Remember? I was with you all morning."  
  
"Jerk!" Akane stood up quickly, dropping Ryouga's head to the pavement. "Why do you always have to pick on him. You know your a better fighter than him. Why can't you avoid these fights? Better yet tell me what your fighting about!!!"  
  
"Tomboy!" Ranma shouted back.  
  
It sounded to Suteko like this was the beginning of an often repeated argument. Time to step in. She pushed past the last of the onlookers and stepped into the open. Crossing her arms loosely in front of her she spoke up, loud enough to be heard over the argument. "Hello, Ranma."  
  
Ranma and Akane stopped fighting for a moment to look over at the girl interrupting their fight. Their first reaction was surprise, as each jaw dropped. Their next was to turn to stand side by side and tense up, like they were preparing to fight. From the ground, Ryouga shook his head to clear it. Once it cleared, he had a clear view of the strange girl. He looked toward Ranma, then at the stranger and back again. He blinked his eyes and tried shaking his head. Nope, she was still there and so was Ranma.  
  
Suteko just smiled. It was obvious that Ranma and Akane thought that she would challenge him right here. She uncrossed her arms and held out a hand to Akane. "Hi, you must be Akane Tendo."  
  
Akane slowly put out her hand to take the girl's. "Yes...."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I have heard some interesting things about you." Suteko smiled and turned to Ranma, "Well, little brother, been looking for me very long?"  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at Suteko for a moment and then at each other. Confusion was clear on their faces. Ryouga took this time to get up and stand on Akane's other side. "What's going on here?"  
  
Suteko turned from her brother to Ryouga. "Well, hello there. Ryouga, was it?" He nodded. "Glad to meet you, my name's Suteko."  
  
Suteko was laughing inwardly at the looks of confusion. The three teenagers in front of her had no idea what to make of her. Ranma and Akane had seen her challenge Genma just a few hours before and Ryouga had no idea what was going on. It was hysterical. She started to chuckle.  
  
Akane went from confused to a little annoyed within moments. She elbowed Ranma, trying to get a response out of him. He just gave her a quick look and turned his attention back to the girl calling him "little brother". Akane gave him a dirty look and decided to find out what was going on.  
  
"Are you here to challenge Ranma, instead?" Akane bristled.  
  
"No."  
  
Akane deflated a little at the answer. "What do you want, then?"  
  
Suteko smiled, "Just to meet my little brother. I've never had one and it should be interesting."  
  
Ramna overcame the shock of her comment and blurted out. "Is this Atsuko your mom?"  
  
"Yep." Suteko answered, thinking, "This kid is a little slow."  
  
"And you claim that mister Satome is your dad?" Asked Akane.  
  
"Yep." Make that two slow ones. Suteko turned to Ryouga. "Your next, cutie. Got a question?"  
  
Ryouga stood baffled by the dialogue around him. He slowly worked through the little information that he had. The girl in front of him looked like Ranma. Ranma was in guy form. Therefore the girl wasn't Ranma. OK, got that. Akane asked if she was here to challenge Ranma. Girl answered no. No problem there. Girl hasn't challenged Akane. Huh. Girl said something about her little brother. Ranma doesn't have a big sister. "What's going on here?" Ryouga asked the girl.  
  
Suteko rolled her eyes. Wasn't this guy paying attention. "Hello, Ryouga. My name is Suteko Saotome."  
  
It took a moment, then it hit Ryouga. "Did you say, Saotome?"  
  
"You got it." She smiled smugly. At the moment the resemblance between the two was clear. She looked just like Ranma.  
  
Ryouga turned to Ranma, "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" He was starting to heat up again. It was just one more thing to confuse him and Ryouga hated being confused.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know." Ranma answered absently. "Your not going to challenge me?" he asked Suteko. He didn't want to fight this girl, he wanted to talk with her. She was the first girl in a long time who wouldn't be interested in him as a fiancé.  
  
"Why would I do that? You didn't do anything to my mother or me." Suteko smiled. Boy, he must have been challenged a lot by his response. "I just wanted to meet my 'little bro', be nice having some family here." She smiled, looking as innocent as she could. "More than you know," she thought.  
  
The four stood in silence for a few minutes as the crowd disbursed. Each of the young people had different things going through their minds. Both Ranma and Suteko were thinking about having a sibling, Ryouga was trying to work out how Ranma had pulled this over on him and Akane was just realizing something that Suteko had said. "She's heard a lot about me? From who? She hasn't been in town that long, has she?" Akane spoke up to break the silence. "What you hear about Me?"  
  
Suteko just smiled for a moment. As she saw Akane start to fume she answered. "I heard that you were one of my brother's fiancees. Set a date yet?" Suteko wasn't ready for the response to her question.  
  
"NO!!" Ranma, Ryouga and Akane shouted simultaneously.  
  
"I am not going to marry...." Akane started.  
  
"Who'd want to marry a tomboy like..." Ranma added.  
  
"He doesn't deserve her!" shouted Ryouga.  
  
"Whoa, there, one at a time." This was interesting. Did Ranma not like Akane or Akane, Ranma. And what did Ryouga mean. "What's going on here?"  
  
The three all started at once to explain but Suteko raised a hand to stop them. "I can see that this is going to take a while." She turned to Ranma, "Why don't you come with me to pick up my stuff and tell me your story. I really like to get to know you better." Ranma looked over to Akane. She seemed nervous but she just shrugged. Suteko noticed the exchange. "It's OK, guys. Ryouga here can walk Akane home and I'll get her side of the story later." At the still dubious expressions she added, "I promise I don't want to harm Ranma. I just want to get to know him better. Um, tell you what, why don't you met us at this little diner I just ate at." She looked up at the sky, trying to remember the name. "Ucchan's. That's the place. You shouldn't have any trouble finding it as the owner tells me she's also Ranma's Fiancee."  
  
Ranma placed a hand behind his head and chuckled. Akane just looked a bit more steamed. "Hot headed one there," Suteko thought. "Better get Ranma out of here so we can talk." Suteko placed a hand on Ranma's arm. "Come on. Do you know a fast way to the airport. I left my bag there." She pulled him away from the other two before they could get started again.  
  
*************************************** 


	5. Brother and Sister Talk

All characters copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Communications. The character of Suteko Saotome is mine.  
  
SINS OF THE FATHER  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Brother and Sister Talk  
  
OR  
  
Suteko's History  
  
by Lisa Prior  
  
mailto  
  
Ranma turned back to Akane. He started to ask her if she minded but she looked at him for a moment and then shook her head. She wasn't going to leave Ranma with an unknown young woman, even if they were related. They had been through too much together, plus she wanted to hear this girl's story. Suteko may have said that she didn't want to challenge him, but with Ranma's luck she would just wait until Akane and Ryouga had left. She stepped closer to Ranma and spoke to Suteko. "I'd rather go with him." It was short and simple but Suteko understood the tone. This girl was going to stay close to her fiancé.  
  
"OK, Akane," Suteko smiled. All right, she could talk to him with the girl around. It wasn't as if she was going to tell him any big family secret. She looked around, she still wasn't quite sure were everything was in a city this size. "Um, which way is it to the airport? I left my pack there."  
  
Ryouga spoke up first, stepping away from the others. "We go this way." As usual he was facing the opposite of the way they needed to go. Ranma snorted and grabbing his arm turned Ryouga around the right way.  
  
"Wrong again, lost boy. The airport's this way." Ranma stepped away quickly as Ryouga took a quick swing at him. Akane snorted and started to say something when Suteko cut in.  
  
"Let's not start up again, boys. I need to get my stuff," she looked around at the devastation around them. "Besides, this part of town looks like it can't take much more damage."  
  
Ranma and Ryouga looked around in a bit of amazement. There wasn't a wall anywhere within sight without a hole punched through it. "She's right, guys." Akane said to the two. She turned back to Suteko, "the best way would be to take a bus to the airport. We can pick one up a couple of blocks from here." Akane proceeded ahead of the guys and Suteko fell in next to her. Akane's natural friendliness was tempered a bit by her caution with this unknown, but she was trying to be polite. So she asked, "Suteko?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Are you here all by yourself?"  
  
Suteko walked without speaking for a minute. Then she sighed. "I've been traveling alone for a year, now."  
  
Akane was amazed. Traveling all alone for a year. A girl, alone? Sure, Ryouga ends up traveling alone all the time, but he was a guy. Girls had dangers that guys didn't have. Suteko was small and delicate, like Ranma in girl form. She must be tougher than she looked. "Must have been lonely."  
  
"At first it was an adventure, you know. No grownups around telling me what to do, but after a while I just wanted to find him and get it over with." Suteko spoke to Akane without looking at her. Her attention focused on where they were going; her mind only half on talking with the girl next to her. Memories of the past year and the troubles of traveling alone in a part of the world that considered girls too weak to take care of themselves had been a real trial. In America, Suteko had had enough trouble with guys wanting to take care of the tiny girl. They always seemed to think that if they acted macho she'd fall all over them. But after a while, they got the message. Suteko had been training with her staff since she was old enough to walk.  
  
"Do you hate him?" Akane asked. She could understand if Suteko did. To have been a child grow up knowing her father would never be there had to be terrible.  
  
Suteko shot a look over at Akane. "Hate him?" She thought a moment. "Not really."  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma and Ryouga were following closely behind the two girls. Each boy was deep in thought. Ramna was thinking about Suteko. Having a sister -- he wasn't sure if he liked the idea or not. On one hand, it meant he wouldn't be an only child anymore. On the other hand he wasn't alone anymore. They could spend time together and talk. A girl who wasn't interested in him as a fiancé. That itself was amazing. Plus she was a marital artist. They could train together. That staff work she pulled on Pop earlier looked different. He hadn't seen anything quite like it in his travels. But on the other hand, she was here to challenge Pop and get revenge for what he did to her mother: for causing her to be born. She grew up without a father, just like he had grown up without his mother. He continued to ponder these thoughts as they walked toward the bus stop. He only interrupted them when he caught what Akane had asked Suteko.  
  
"Not really."  
  
She didn't hate Pop? "Wait a minute." Ranma pushed up next to Suteko's other side. "You challenged the old man and you don't hate him. I'd think after chasing us around for so long you'd want to waste the old man."  
  
Suteko just gave Ranma a cold look. "I don't hate anyone. Genma had his reasons for dumping my mother, I'm sure. Anger and hatred have no place in true revenge."  
  
"What!" Ranma was shocked. Anger had nothing to do with revenge?! "Try telling that to Ryouga here." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the other boy. Ryouga just glared at him. "He always seems to mad about something."  
  
Suteko stopped walking for a moment. She looked Ranma straight in the eye and explained her clan's view on revenge. "Little brother, the Fukushuu clan has made a fine art out of revenge. All members are taught at a young age that anger and hatred can cause a warrior to lose focus and take the revenge beyond that which is truly due." She turned toward the lost boy and spoke directly to Ryouga. "Anger can make a warrior do things he would regret upon later reflection. In modern times, revenge is best if the focus of the act is left alive to suffer with the knowledge that they were bested. To remember that what happened to them was true justice." She then took Akane's arm and walked on.  
  
Akane took a quick look at Suteko's face, she was surprised. Once Suteko was facing away from the boys, she broke out into a big grin. Suteko shot a quick glance over at Akane, her eyes dancing with merriment. She leaned over to whisper in Akane's ear. "That little speech was one I heard from great uncle Tanto every first day for sixteen years. Pompous wasn't it?"  
  
Akane smiled and repressed a giggle. Suteko was pulling her brother's leg. Ranma looked shocked at the tone and speech. The girl had sounded just like an elder priest. "You're certainly confusing Ranma. He wasn't expecting that at all."  
  
"Well, never give them what they're expecting. That's my motto." With in moments they came to the bus stop. Suteko looked at her watch. It was just after one in the afternoon. "When do the buses usually run, Akane?"  
  
"There should be one along any minute, now."  
  
**************************  
  
Ryouga was stopped in his tracks by what the strange girl had said. "Anger and hatred make a warrior lose focus." Why didn't he think of that before? He thought back to all his battles with Ranma, each ending with Ranma besting him when he lost his temper. Maybe she had something there. Ryouga still wanted his revenge on Ranma for all he had done, but he wasn't doing so well getting it. *It can't be that easy. How could anyone not get mad at Ranma? He's arrogant and cruel, calling Akane uncute and hurting her all the time.* Ryouga's thoughts started their usual spiral. The more he thought about Ranma and revenge, the more angry he got. This girl may be able to hold her anger at Genma down to a tolerable level, but then he hadn't shamed her repeatedly in front of someone she loved.  
  
Ranma watched Akane and his sister talking quietly. They were giggling over something. Sheesh, even his sister was girly. After traveling alone for a year you'd think she would be more adult. Just as this thought came into his head the two looked over at him.  
  
"So, Ranma, Akane tells me you train with Genma everyday." Suteko asked with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Yahhh...every morning before school. Why?"  
  
Suteko smiled. "Got any pointers?" Ranma stood there shocked. Could she be asking for help in defeating Pop in an honor battle. Suteko took pity on him after a moment. "Just kidding, Ranma. I wouldn't ask for help in an honor battle. I was raised right." Ranma let out his breath in a whoosh. "Besides, I think I can take care of myself." That came out a tad smug. She sounded just like Ranma.  
  
After a few minutes the bus arrived. The teenagers piled aboard and headed for some open seats. Akane and Ranma sat together, leaving Ryouga to sit with Suteko. Suteko took the window seat and sat staring out the window. She was amazed at just how big Tokyo and the surrounding area was. This much land covered lots of towns back in New England. Why the eighty miles of the city proper would have included Boston, Lowell, Nashua NH and all the way down to the Cape back home. How did anyone get from place to place here? She turned back to face her brother. "So, what was it like growing up with Genma?"  
  
Ranma started to make a snide answer but the look on Suteko's face made him change his mind. "Well it was an adventure."  
  
"An adventure?"  
  
"Yep," Ranma went on to tell about some of the places his father had taken him in their years of training. Suteko nodded as she listened. It was interesting to hear his side of the Ukyo story. Not too different but just enough. Occasionally Ryouga would break in, adding depth to the story but also causing Ranma to start arguing and Akane to join in. Suteko smiled. This seemed to be a normal part of their day. Maybe their fighting wasn't what it seemed on the surface. They were getting loud though.  
  
"Hey, guys. It's not that important. I just wanted to know what it was like to grow up with a dad."  
  
"Akane would have been the better one to ask. Her father was more a normal father," Ryouga said.  
  
"You know, I agree," added Ranma. He turned to face Akane. "Why don't 'cha tell her about growing up with Mister Tendo, Akane?" This lead to more conversation about families until the bus pulled up to the airport. They got out and Suteko led them to where she stashed her pack. It looked much like the one Ryouga usually carried with him. They headed back out toward the buses but got separated from Ryouga in the crowd.  
  
"Ryouga!! Where are you!!!" Akane called out, trying to spot him in the crowd.  
  
Ranma shrugged as he leaned against a nearby wall. "You know that ain't goin' to work. He's lost again. Probably won't see him for another week."  
  
"Well, your no help. Why didn't you keep an eye on him anyway? You know he gets lost so easily."  
  
"Aww, Akane, why should I? He can take care of himself."  
  
Akane took out her mallet and prepared to bonk Ranma on the head. "Because he was your responsibility! That's why!"  
  
Ranma moved away, holding his hands up. "Since when is he my responsibility?"  
  
"Since you were standing next to him at the time!" Her battle aura was coming up now. Suteko couldn't believe the size of the mallet Akane had pulled out of no where.  
  
"Um, Akane?" She tried to get the girl's attention before she committed some dire act on Suteko's newly discovered brother.  
  
It must have worked because Akane turned and politely asked, "What is it, Suteko?"  
  
"Ranma was talking to me when your friend wandered off. I'm sorry. I didn't know he had such a bad problem."  
  
Akane calmed down a bit. "That's OK, Suteko. It's hard to believe just how lost Ryouga can get without meaning to." Her aura changed back to normal and she stowed her mallet away, without using it for once. Ranma breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Does he know how to get back to the dojo?"  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other and smirked. Ranma answered, "Oh, yeah. He should show up sometime next week. He always seems to."  
  
"Well, let's go catch a bus back to Nerima. It's getting late and your family must be wondering where you two are." Akane looked down at her watch. It was now half past four. "Plus I told Ukyo I would be back for dinner at her place. Don't like being late."  
  
"Ranma, why don't you and Suteko get the tickets and I'll call Kasumi and tell her when we'll be home?"  
  
"OK, Akane." He smiled at his fiancée. It was nice to avoid being hit by the mallet just once. "Meet you by the Kiosk." The teenagers parted.  
  
****************************************  
  
Suteko was glad that she got Ranma alone for a moment. She studied him while he talked with the ticket agent. She could see a faint resemblance to her uncle Tanto around the chin. She really missed him and even though she would be glad that her quest was over she didn't think she'd be seeing him soon. Mother wanted her to stop by the family estates before leaving Japan. Something about meeting her great-grandfather and telling him that the family honor was restored. She was a bit afraid of that moment. Uncle had told her all about his father and he sounded very intimidating. She was lost in thought when Ranma finished with the tickets and spoke to her. She jumped and pulled out her staff in reflex.  
  
"Whoa! Easy Suteko it's just me."  
  
Suteko pulled her staff back from Ranma's face. She hadn't touched him, due mostly to Ranma's speed. He had ducked back, just out of range of a close attack. "Sorry Ranma. I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Ranma pushed the end of the staff to the side. "Did I surprise you?" Suteko nodded. "What where you thinking about so hard?"  
  
"My great-uncle Tanto."  
  
"He must be important, you where out of it there."  
  
Suteko smiled, "Yes, he was."  
  
"Your pretty fast with that stick there. Where'd you learn that?"  
  
"Uncle Tanto taught me the style and technique and traveling this past year has built up my reflexes. I'm sorry I swung at you. I didn't hear you and my reflexes took over. Too much time alone I guess." She fiddled with the leather wrapping the end of the staff. "Uncle always said that my single- mindedness would cause problems. I tend to focus too tightly on one thing at a time."  
  
Ranma understood. He had that problem once. That and Ryouga had that problem bigtime. "This Uncle sounds like a smart guy. He live back in America?"  
  
Suteko got a pained look on her face for a moment. She took a deep breath and spoke. "Uncle Tanto died just before I left to find Genma."  
  
Ranma felt a wave of sympathy wash over him. He barely knew this girl but to see the pain in her eyes he knew that the man had been someone special to her. He moved forward and awkwardly put an arm about her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."  
  
Suteko wiped a single tear from her eye and straightened. "It's all right. I should be over this by now. Uncle would think I was acting childish to let it bother me this long. He had a long life and he enjoyed almost all of it. Thank you for being concerned, though."  
  
Akane came around the corner then and saw Ranma with his arm around a girl. Her first reaction was to blow up, like always. She pulled her mallet out and said, "Ranma" in her deadly voice. As she got nearer she realized it was Suteko and she cooled down but not before Ranma saw her.  
  
He pulled his arm away from Suteko and raised his hands to defend his head. He was amazed to see Akane back down for a second time this afternoon. Maybe having Suteko around was going to be better than he thought.  
  
"What's going on?" Akane looked from Ranma to Suteko and back again.  
  
"Nothing Akane. Ranma was just being nice. I was telling him about someone I lost recently." Suteko smiled weakly. Akane sure got mad a lot. She slid her staff back into staff-space and shook herself. "We should probably go meet the bus back to Nerima now. Yes?"  
  
Akane nodded. "Kasumi said she'd hold dinner until we got back, Ranma." She turned to Suteko. "She also told me to ask you to dinner."  
  
Suteko looked surprised. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Akane. Genma would be there and I shouldn't see him again until the time of our challenge."  
  
"I told Kasumi that but well...."  
  
"She's a bit different." Added Ranma. "She doesn't seem to understand battles and the like, right Akane."  
  
"Yes. I told her that you probably wouldn't come but I promised her I would ask. Have you found a place to stay the night yet?"  
  
"Ukyo offered me crash space at her place. So I'm taken care of for the night." She leaned up against the wall as they waited for the bus. "I never did get that explanation about the fiancée thing. Ukyo told me you have four?"  
  
Ranma looked stricken. He had hoped she would have forgotten that. "Um...." But before he could say anything Akane broke in.  
  
"He only has three 'official' ones. Me, Ukyo and Shampoo. Kodachi just latched on to him for no reason." Akane send a viscous look Ranma's way.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my idea. Besides she's no worse than Kuno."  
  
"Oh, that's right." Akane turned to Suteko with an evil look on her face. "Then there's Kuno. He has a real thing for Ranma."  
  
"Akane!" The two started to toss insults at each other again.  
  
Suteko could see that Akane was enjoying making Ranma squirm so she broke in. "Does he want Ranma as a guy or a girl?"  
  
The two broke off and looked at Suteko. "As a girl, of course. What kinda guy you think I am?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I understand. Must be tough having a guy fawn all over you when your a guy."  
  
"You don't know the half of it. Besides he loves Akane."  
  
"Kuno is such a jerk. He couldn't make up his mind..."  
  
"If he had one." Ranma snorted. Then Akane and Ranma got to explaining just exactly who was or thought they were engaged to Ranma. There explanation was just short of an all out war but Suteko got the gist of the story.  
  
"So, Akane, you have first claim on Ranma, right?"  
  
"Yes, not that I want to." Akane answered with disgust. "He's a pervert, girl chasing pain."  
  
"How's he a pervert, Akane."  
  
"Well, he's a cross dressing, window peeping......"  
  
"Akane!"  
  
"Does he dress in women's clothes when he's a guy?"  
  
Akane thought a moment. "No...."  
  
"Then he's not a cross dresser." Suteko said smugly. Sounded like Akane just wanted to find something wrong with Ranma. She knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions but Suteko trusted this younger brother of her's for some reason. She turned to Ranma. "So do you have a favorite?" Ranma didn't answer that one. He was still torn. Besides he didn't want to say anything in front of Akane. After a moment Suteko continued. "Do either of you have a problem with me staying at Ukyo's? If you do I can find somewhere else to sleep." Ranma told he didn't and after a quick thought Akane didn't either. "OK. Look I don't know anything about this Shampoo but her claim doesn't sound as valid as Akane and Ukyo's and this other girl, um, what's her name?"  
  
"Kodachi," answered Akane.  
  
"Thank you. She sounds like a real problem. We had someone like her back in Boston. She finally got put away for her own good. Poisoned the boy she had her crush on. Better watch out for that one." Just then their bus pulled up. The three got on board and took the back seat since it would sit three.  
  
**************************** 


	6. Borther and sister talk part two

**All characters copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Communications. The character of Suteko Saotome is mine.**

**SINS OF THE FATHER**

**CHAPTER FIVE B**

**Brother and Sister Talk**

**OR**

**Suteko's History, part two**

**by Lisa Prior**

**Suteko took the right side of the seat next to the window. Ranma sat between Akane and his sister. "So have you avoided that fiancée thing?" Asked Akane. **

"**They don't do things that way in America. Forced engagements fell out of fashion a century ago. Besides Grandfather Mikado said that I wasn't worth engaging to anyone, being an illegitimate child." She said the last part with loathing. It was obvious that there was no love lost between Suteko and her grandfather. **

**Akane was shocked. How cruel for a grandfather to say such things to his grandchild. It wasn't her fault that she was conceived outside of marriage. "Is he the reason your mother moved to America?" **

**Suteko pulled her legs up and rested her feet on the seat. "Mother told me that she left Japan to get away from sad memories but I think that what you said is closer to the truth. Uncle Tanto always told me that his brother, Grandfather Mikado was a real hard line, old fashioned kind of man. He never forgave my mother for her slip but he never said anything to me the few times he visited his brother." **

"**Pop caused a real mess of trouble, didn't he?" **

"**You don't know the half of it. After Grandfather died, we came to Japan for the funeral. She and Uncle Tanto were allowed to go but I had to stay away." Her voice became very flat. "No non-family members allowed." **

"**But you were family. You were your mother's daughter." **

"**Not in Grandfather Mikado's eyes. But that doesn't matter. He died three years ago." **

"**I'm sorry." **

**Suteko stared out the window at the gathering rain clouds. "Looks like rain." **

**Ranma shivered a little. "It rains a lot around here." **

"**Must make life interesting, what with being cursed to change and all." **

**Ranma answered. "Yeah." He thought for a minute. "Suteko?" **

"**Hmmmm?" **

"**You seem awfully calm about my curse. Why?" **

**Suteko looked a bit sick for a minute. "I told you about how I followed you and Genma around for a year, right?" **

"**Yep." **

"**Well, I found Jusenko." She added, a slight blush creeping up her throat. **

**Ranma looked at Akane and she looked back. Together they said, "You didn't?" **

"**Pool of drowned boy." **

"**Oh, boy." Suteko winced at the pun. Ranma apologized. "So when you get wet you turn into a boy?" **

"**Look just like you with blonde hair. Should have guessed you were related when I saw you but I wasn't paying attention to anyone other than Genma when we met. Took Ukyo to tell me I had a little brother." **

"**How'd it happen?" Asked Akane. **

**For a minute it looked like Suteko wouldn't answer but she took a deep breath and told them how she stupidly jumped in. Stunned Akane and Ranma just sat staring at her with their jaws open. Suteko smiled weakly, "I know but we get claims of amazing things in America all the time. And the motto of every good New Englander is seeing is believing." She chuckled. "I was being a bit of a stupid, arrogant jerk but well shit happens." She turned back to staring out the window. **

**Ranma and Akane just sat stunned. "You jumped in?" Ranma asked incredulous. **

"**Yep. Stupid, I now know. So we have something else in common, little brother." **

**For most of the trip back there was silence. Suteko sat staring out the window as the rain came down. Ranma and Akane just sat quietly next to each other. For once not arguing, a small miracle in itself. After a long while Suteko started to talk quietly again. "Ranma?" **

**Ranma looked up. "Yeah?" **

"**What's your mom like?" **

**Ranma was a bit taken aback. He hadn't seen his mom in a long time. "I haven't seen mom since Pop decided to take me on his training missions, why?" **

"**Sorry. I was just wondering." Suteko traced the path of a drop down the window pane with her finger. "I was wondering if she was anything like mine." **

"**I remember her cooking and how she smelled." Akane stiffened at the mention of cooking but didn't do anything. Ranma wasn't talking about her. "She always had a hug for me and stuff like that. You know she was mom like." **

"**My mom was too, once." **

"**Whatcha mean?" **

"**Remember I told you we came to Japan three years ago for Grandfather Mikado's funeral?" **

"**Yeah." **

"**After the funeral Mother went to talk with great-grandfather Ito. She left me with Uncle Tanto since he was the only one who would talk to me. She was gone for a long time." She kept tracing patterns on the window as she talked. "After about six hours she came back. I was glad to see her. We had made plans to go to one of the bigger temples. She wanted to show me where she had grown up. But after her talk she canceled our plans. She told me it was time to go home. To say the least I was disappointed. I started to argue but she cut me off cold. The look she gave me." Suteko shivered. "It was like I was an ant climbing up her leg. I shut up and went along with it. We flew home within the hour." Suteko swallowed. "I don't know what Great-grandfather did but she was changed. We stopped going on picnics and started training real hard. She kept at me to be the best. That and she suddenly decided that it was time to make Genma pay." **

**Ranma listened to her outpouring. Something obviously wasn't right. "Why the sudden change?" **

"**I don't know but she made me quit all my clubs and only train. I lost a lot of friends that way. Uncle Tanto tried to find out what she was up to but she wouldn't talk to him at all. Plus she started to spend a lot of time away from home. I think being home reminded her of all she had been missing. When Uncle Tanto died she told me that I had to find my father and make him pay for her dishonor. She wouldn't even let me mourn him for a week before she pulled me out of school and sent me to find Genma." **

"**That's rough." Akane looked past Ranma toward Suteko. She felt the pain the girl tried to hide in her words. Why was she telling us this? It seemed too strange to Akane to have the same girl who had challenged Genma to a duel this morning telling her about her family's problems that afternoon. "Suteko, I know this isn't the best time but..: **

"**What?" **

"**Why are you telling us all this? I mean we barely know you." **

**Suteko curled her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. "I'm not sure, but well, Mother plans on being at the dojo tomorrow and I thought it might be important if you knew. She's got something planned and I don't think she's told me everything." **

"**That's OK, Suteko, we're used to trouble." **

**She looked up at Ranma's face, so like her own in male form. "Besides your the first people I've had to talk to in a long time. And your family." She reached out and tapped Ranma on the arm. "Your my 'little' brother, right?" **

"**Hey, I'm not little!" Ranma groused half-heartedly. Suteko smiled. It was good to have someone to tease.**

* * *

**In a boardroom somewhere in Japan. Seated at the conference table were an elder gentleman and a beautiful woman in American clothing. The resemblance is striking. **

"**Granddaughter, tell me how the revenge is going." **

"**My daughter has challenged the man. The battle will be at dawn, tomorrow." **

**The old man looked thoughtful. "That is good." He placed hands together and rested the fingers against his lips. "Where?" **

**The woman looked down at her notes. "At the Tendo Dojo, in Nerima." **

**A slow, evil smile crossed the man's face. "So he still visits his old friend. Good. We can take out two with one blow. Very good, granddaughter. You have my approval." Pause. "The girl knows what she is to do?" **

"**Of course! I have trained her as is required. She will do as she is told." **

**The old man flicked open a folder in front of him. "And what of my son's influence?" **

**There was a quick flash of uncertainly in the woman's eyes and a quick shake of her shoulders. "The girl will do what I say! I will have my revenge!" **

**With a slow, evil smile the old man said, "Good."**


	7. Back in Nerima or Time for dinner

All characters copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Communications. The character of Suteko Saotome is mine.

SINS OF THE FATHER CHAPTER SIX Back in Nerima OR Time for Dinner by Lisa Prior

The three teenagers sat lost in their thoughts for the last part of the ride back to Nerima. Suteko's revelations about her mother had touched a cord with her two companions. Each now thought back on the times spent with their own mothers. Akane's memories were a little fuzzy due to the time since her mother had died. She remembered many good things and was secretly glad that she didn't have to deal with the type of personality change that Suteko was dealing with. How a family could treat a young girl the way they had was beyond her. In her entire life, she had always been a cherished child. She may have been misunderstood because of her focus on the martial arts, but she was always loved. To be ignored at a family gathering must have been very painful. She could now understand some of the pain she had seen in Suteko's eyes when she had asked about their families. Akane looked at Ranma from under lowered lashes. She didn't want him to catch her studying him. He always reacted badly. Right now, his face looked thoughtful, something Akane didn't often see. Hearing him reminisce about his mother showed Akane a side of him she rarely saw. She knew that he missed his mother and she wondered just when was the last time he had seen her.

She understood that there was some reason that he and Mr. Saotome couldn't go back home, but she had yet to get that out of Ranma. "Have to work on that," she thought. Maybe having Suteko around would help.

****************************************

Ranma sat and thought about his family. Having a sister was just too new a concept to truly seep into his thoughts. After their talk about her mother, Ranma's thoughts turned to his own. It had been too long since he had even talked to his mom on the phone. He hadn't even written her a letter. It was one of the things that he held his father responsible for. "If Pop hadn't made that oath to Mom about raising me to be a Manly man, I wouldn't be in the situation I'm in." Ranma longed to call her up and tell her about his curse, Akane, and his life in general. Surely his mother could help him resolve his feelings about the girls surrounding his life. He knew that he should make a choice but he didn't know who he wanted and he didn't wish to hurt anyone. But thanks to Pop's little training mission in China, and a slip, made it impossible. The more he thought about his mother, the more he hoped that Suteko would knock sense into his father in the morning.

"Just how good is this girl?" Ranma took a quick look at his sister. She didn't notice, staring out the window at the rain. She was certainly quick. He thought back to the morning and had to admit that Genma was a bit slow. But then he remembered her reaction at the airport when he had come up on her unnoticed. His reflexes were fast enough to dodge the staff but also she had seemed to control the strike at the last moment. It would be interesting to spar with her. Maybe.

He sat in thought, debating internally until they were almost to their destination. "Well, why not? The worst she can do is turn me down." He turned to Suteko and opened his mouth to speak. "Suteko?"

**************************************

Deep in thoughts of the past, Suteko at first didn't hear her name. She pulled herself back to the present. With a weak smile she turned to face Ranma. "Hmm, what?"

"Suteko, I was thinking. Have you had time to practice, yet?"

For a few minutes Suteko was confused. Practice what? Then she shook her head. Ranma must mean the art. That was his focus in life, if what she had learned today was true. "Been traveling all afternoon, remember?"

Ranma just smiled. "Yep, I just thought that you might like to have someone to spar with. You know --practice."

Suteko was confused. Practice? "Ranma, I don't think we should. At least not until after tomorrow."

Akane joined the conversation. "I agree with you, Suteko." Ranma looked quickly from his sister to his fianc e. Akane continued. "It could be taken wrong. If someone saw you two sparing they might think you were giving her training in your father's techniques. In an honor battle, that could cause problems."

Ranma sighed. "That's true." He thought fiercely for a minute. He really wanted to see his sister in action. "What if I didn't spar with you but just watched you workout?"

She thought about that. Would there be a problem with that? Other than the fact that she didn't have a place to workout. "Ranma, I'm sure there would be no problem but I'm not sure it will be possible. I don't have a place to workout. I doubt Ukyo would appreciate me using her spare room to practice staff work in and I don't know the area at all."

Akane thought of suggesting she use the dojo but that wouldn't be good either. Then she thought of the field that was halfway between the dojo and Ukyo's place. It was close to where the bus would be dropping them off. She mentioned it and Ranma grabbed at the idea. That was perfect. Suteko looked a little doubtful but she did need a workout. She was stiff from all the sitting and wanted to stretch out. She made sure to get directions from Akane before the bus reached it's destination.

As they got off the bus Suteko was glad to see that the rain had stopped. She didn't need to get wet and deal with the transformation being wet caused. There were puddles of course but traffic seemed light at the time so she turned to bid her brother and Akane good-bye. As the bus pulled away they said their good-byes and set up a time to meet later. As luck would have it a car sped by, hitting the puddle square and sending a sheet of water arcing over the three teenagers. As the water settled on the ground, Akane laughed. Suteko and Ranma had the exact same expression on their now opposite faces. Suteko was right, she did look like Ranma. Just like Ranma with yellow hair, like an American version of her fianc .

Ranma looked at his sister and she looked back at him. The disgust that he knew was on his face, was mirrored on hers. "I hate this!" They mumbled in unison. Akane smirked but she quickly went to a nearby tea shop and returned with enough hot water to transform the siblings back to their natural forms.

*************************************

Suteko reached Ucchan's without further mishap and went inside. The dinner rush was just starting, so Ukyo just gestured behind her and Suteko eased behind the counter and up the stairs. The rooms at the top of the stairs were small but neatly furnished. One of the rooms was obviously Ukyo's bedroom. She could see a photo of Ranma on the bedside table. She shut the door and went on to the spare room. It was half-filled with boxes. Stores for the restaurant below. There was a futon under the window with a small table next to it. Suteko sat down on the futon and went through her pack. She pulled out her bath kit and a clean set of jeans and a t-shirt. She hoped Ukyo wouldn't mind her using the bath this early in the evening. She really needed one.

She tried the door across from Ukyo's bedroom and found a typical Japanese bath. Spending time in Asia had gotten her used to the difference in the bathing customs. In America, you usually just took a hot shower and you were done. Taking a cold shower was definitely not her favorite change, but soaking in a large hot bath was one of her true pleasures. When she returned to America, she planned on taking some of her inheritance from Uncle Tanto and putting in a large tub for soaking in her private bathroom. After half an hour, she climbed back down the stairs dressed and sat at the counter. When Ukyo had a minute, she came over to speak with Suteko. "Got everything?"

"Yep."

"You hungry?"

Suteko smiled. "Another one of your specials would hit the spot." Ukyo nodded and poured out the batter. Suteko decided to tell Ukyo about her afternoon. "I ran into Ranma and Akane this afternoon."

Ukyo stopped what she was doing for a moment. "And...?"

"We had a good talk on the bus ride. He seems to be a good kid."

Ukyo let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. That could have been real awkward. Ranma had been with his father a long time. If he had decided that Suteko was a threat, he could have caused problems. No matter how good this girl was, Ukyo doubted that she was as good as Ran-chan. Though, she was an unknown. No one truly knew her fighting style. Ukyo liked her but, in a fight she, would still root for Ranma. "So, whatch'a talk about?" Ukyo asked as she turned back to the cooking batter in front of her. She quickly flipped in pancake over and waited a amount before sliding it onto a plate and placing it in front of Suteko.

"Mostly about family. Learning a little about each other." She took a large bite and held up a thumb in the universal sign for approval. After she swallowed she added, "Plus, I got his side on the fianc e thing." She looked at Ukyo with a sly smile.

"Oh, really?" Ukyo was curious. Ukyo, like the other girls, never really stopped to ask Ranma what he thought of the whole situation. They each knew instinctively that they had the story right, even when they didn't. Out of curiosity, Ukyo asked Suteko to tell her what she learned.

"Much of what you told me with extra information thrown in by Akane. A very interesting story it was." Ukyo thought of asking more but could tell by Suteko's face that she wasn't going to say anymore.

Ukyo decided to give up and asked something else. "What's your plan for tonight?"

"Ranma told me of a place nearby where I could practice. Been too busy lately and I could really use the workout."

"When you going?"

"Thought I'd clean some of your dishes and then go out around eight. Should still have about an hour of light."

"You don't have to..."

"That's okay, Ukyo. I always pay my way and you look like you could use some help here." As she said that, the rush started again. Ukyo turned away to deal with the customers. Suteko picked up her plate and went behind the counter and entered the kitchen. She grabbed up an apron and started in on the dishes.

************************************

An hour and a half later she put the final dish she had washed on the shelf and took off the apron. She walked out of the kitchen and saw that Ukyo was cleaning off the grill. She noticed that the place was empty and the sign had been changed to closed on the door. "Closing for the evening?" she asked, a little surprised.

Ukyo nodded. "I thought I'd join you. I haven't had a chance to practice in a while, either. Thought you might like some company."

Suteko smiled. "Sure, the more the merrier."

"What?"

"Ranma and Akane are supposed to meet me at this open field by the bus stop."

"I know the place."

"Good." Suteko eased around the counter. "Why don't you finish up here and meet me later?" Ukyo nodded and kept up her work.

**************************************

Suteko walked briskly, glad to be moving and a little glad to be alone. It was nice to have company, but she was used to being alone. When Ukyo volunteered to come along Suteko wasn't sure how to respond. First Ranma and Akane and then Ukyo. In one day, she went from being totally alone to an abundance of attention. It wouldn't do in her warm up. She always spent a few minutes mediating before beginning her exercises and new people would just throw off her attention.

She quickly reached the field and was pleased to see it was empty. At home, a field this size would have had a ton of kids with bats and balls out playing a pick up game. She walked across to a lone tree near the back fence and sat down in a lotus. Easing into a light trance, she let the images of the day slide across her mind and out. Within moments, she was grounded and centered. She stood up slowly and flowed into the first kata of her warm up. Though not traditionally taught at her home dojo, her Uncle Tanto had decided that Suteko should learn Tai Chi Chuang from an old friend of his, Master Wing. The gentle flowing motions of the art had at first seemed strange to her, but after years of study, she found that they were the best warm up she could have. The art was a defensive one, different from the attack staff work she had trained in. Uncle Tanto had realized that she had been training exclusively in a weapon system and had no skills for unarmed combat. Now, she could defend herself but she was a far cry from being able to master unarmed combat. If he had lived, this past year would have been used to train her in the unarmed style he had developed. She was lucky that she had learned the defensive work she had. Mother had been furious when she learned that Suteko was splitting her attention between the family's art and that of a man from China. Her mother had become very predijuced after her father had died. That meeting Suteko told Ranma of had changed her mother in many ways. All bad. The thoughts of her mother was pulling her out of her focus, so she forced herself to let them drop.

With a clear mind, she finished her warm up and then started over again, this time bringing the speed up a notch. Her speed was a bit slow, in her way of thinking. She should have reacted faster when Ranma had walked up at the airport. She didn't realize that her speed was the same as she had always had. Her brother was just that much faster than she was.

***************************************

Ranma and Akane reached home just as Kasumi was laying the food on the table. They moved quickly to their places, making sure to get some food before Genma ate it all. There was just the sound of voracious eating for a few minutes as the family devoured the delicious food. Nabiki was the first to speak up and ask Ranma about their afternoon.

"So Ranma, what's this about you spending the afternoon with that girl?"

Ranma swallowed quickly and responded. "She found us and wanted to talk." He wasn't sure what Nabiki was up to but he didn't think there was any way she could make money off this.

"Well boy, what you learn? What are her plans?" Ranma reached over and bopped his father on the head. "I ain't going to tell you that, old man. Wouldn't be fair!"

"He's right there, Tendo. The girl challenged you." Akane's father started to pontificate. The others just ignored him.

"But Ranma, my boy. The most important concept a martial artist should learn is to be prepared. How can I be prepared if I don't know anything about my opponent."

Ranma ignored him to steal the last pickle off his plate. Genma didn't notice at first but when he did he roared and leapt up to attack Ranma. Ranma bounced back and they were off. Genma chased him around the back yard until one of them ended up in the pond. It was Genma, this time. Ranma laughed and bounced up to the wall. "Well, good-bye, old man. I got to meet Suteko now!"

Genma held up a sign that said, "Come back here, Ranma!"

Ranma just bounced off. Akane jumped up to follow but she felt Nabiki's hand on her arm. "Time to spill, little sister."

Akane looked at her older sister. "What do you mean, Nabiki?"

Nabiki pulled Akane away from the table and into the livingroom. "What'd you and Ranma learn about this sister of his? Is she going to be a problem? We don't need another character coming in here at all hours, tearing down our walls."

Akane sighed. She had planned on following Ranma but it looked like she wouldn't get to. "We mostly talked about family, Nabiki. She wanted to know about our mothers and stuff like that. I don't think she'll be much of a problem. She really just wants to finish up her business with Genma and go home."

Nabiki lifted a brow, "Really, little sister. Do you believe that?"

"She seemed to be very nice. Just tired of traveling."

Nabiki looked thoughtful for a moment. It seemed strange to have someone come here who wasn't after Ranma or Akane. "Well,...." she continue to ponder and talk to Akane for the rest of the evening. There had to be some way of making a little money out of the situation.

*************************** 


	8. Back in Nermina part two

All characters copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Communications. The character of Suteko Saotome is mine.

SINS OF THE FATHER CHAPTER SIX, part two Back in Nerima OR Time for Dinner by Lisa Prior

Ranma ran lightly along the fence toward the field he had told Suteko about. His father's need to have inside information really ticked him off. Even if Ranma knew what Suteko had planned for Pop, he wouldn't tell him. Suteko had impressed him with her honorable outlook on life, her sense of humor and, as he thought about it, her ability to stop an argument. She had stopped the usual bickering between himself and Akane at least three times he could think of. "Could use her around more often. Save wear and tear on my skull."

He slowed down as he neared the field. He could just see Suteko's head and shoulders as she moved slowly through some exercises. He quietly hopped off the fence and leaned against it. She was doing Katas at slow speed and as he watched she sped them up. Her speed was good but nothing like his. Her form was stiff at first but quickly relaxed and flowed. He hadn't trained in Tai Chi but he recognized it when he saw it. He wondered just how far she had trained in it.

After a few minutes, she brought her hands together and took a deep breath. Ranma drew in his to greet her but before he could she smiled and said, "Evening, brother." She opened her eyes. "I heard you arrive." She looked around. "Akane decide to stay home?"

"Yeah, looks like Nabiki wanted to talk to her."

"Nabiki?"

"Her next oldest sister."

"Oh." She reached and pulled out her staff. Twirling it she moved a few steps away from Ranma before starting her katas. "How many sisters does she have?"

Ranma watched as Suteko spun the large staff around like it was a small baton. "She has two. Nabiki, the middle sister and Kasumi."

Suteko closed her eyes for a minute. "Kasumi would be the girl I talked to this morning. Pretty, with long brown hair tied with a bow?"

"That's her. She's really nice and a great cook." Suteko stepped to the side and brought the staff sweeping down toward Ranma's feet. He prepared to jump but didn't when he saw that it would miss him by a couple of inches. Suteko spun about, working the staff up and over her shoulders, then down to the ground. It was like watching a dance. She would spin and tumble, leap and vault. It looked easy, but Ranma realized that the movements were a series of parries and attacks. She was one with her weapon. Too bad they couldn't spar. It looked like it would be invigorating to try and dodge the thrusts and sweeps. After a few minutes she brought the staff to a halt and smiled. She had loosened up finally and felt really good.

It was time to talk seriously to her brother. "Ranma?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have any problem with me fighting your father?"

"Nope." He smiled. "It'll be good to have someone else beat on him a little."

"And if I win?" She was uncertain here. Ranma seemed really relaxed but he had lived with Genma his whole life. She didn't want to be challenged by her new found brother when she beat him.

Ranma looked serious for a moment and then smiled. "No problem there. You aren't goin to kill him, right?"

"I would never do that!"

"No problem then." Ranma smiled. "But that isn't all, is it?"

"No," she looked close at his face. "I have to give out his punishment when I finish. It won't hurt him physically but..."

"But?"

"He's going to have to admit his crime in front of those he cares about and take responsibility."

"How? Admit that he's your father, something like that?"

Suteko looked down. "I'm not sure. Mother wouldn't tell me."

"Your mother plans on being there, tomorrow?"

Suteko walked over to the tree she had started at and sat down. She patted the ground next to her. Ranma came over and sat down. "Mother is here in Japan, right now. She told me she would be at the Tendo Dojo tomorrow at dawn."

Ranma just nodded. When Suteko didn't add anything else he looked closely at her. "What's the matter?"

"I think she's going to bring great-grandfather with her and that could mean trouble."

"How?"

"I'm not sure and that's what got me worried. Grandfather has plans that don't take into account what others want or need. Uncle Tanto always told me to stay out of his plans, they weren't always honorable. I'm afraid he'll want to do something more to your father."

"Why should he care about Pop, more than to get him to admit he's your father?"

Suteko played with her staff nervously. It was obvious that Ranma didn't know. "Ranma, you're related to great-grandfather Ito, too. Through your mother."

"Oh." Ranma looked a bit stunned. Through his mother. "That's right, Pop said something about your mom being related to mine, cousins or something."

"That's right and Grandfather will want you for the clan, being as you are one of the best martial artist of our generation."

Ranma puffed up a little at the praise but the words she said sunk in. The man would want him for the clan but he was already heir to the Anything Goes School. "He wouldn't want me for an heir, would he?" The look on his face was a bit sick. He was tired of being pulled to be the heir for different schools.

"I don't know. You were born into a legal marriage, so it could be but I don't trust Grandfather. He doesn't ever do what you expect. Besides, if I remember correctly, your mother's father was disowned by great-grandfather over something, like Uncle Tanto. Grandfather was very picky about his heirs back then and disinherited half the family for one reason or another. I just don't know."

"Well, don't worry about it. We'll take care of it tomorrow." Ranma sounded very confident to Suteko and she sighed. It was good to see someone who was that confident.

*******************************

Ukyo finished up her cleaning and left the restaurant, locking the door behind her. She didn't want to be too far behind Suteko. It would be interesting to see the girl in action. She knew little of the way the girl fought and Ukyo wanted to make sure she had a chance of defeating Genma. That old fool needed to be taken down a peg or two.

She sprinted lightly down the still damp streets to the field where Suteko said she was to meet Ranma. Seeing Ran-chan was always a treat for the chef. Even if Akane was nearby she always felt good near him. She slowed as she rounded the corner near the field. She didn't see Suteko at first but spotted Ranma and Suteko sitting under a tree in the back of the field. They seemed to be talking quietly so she slowed and walked over to them.

The two looked up when they heard her light step. "Hey, Ucchan. How's it going?" Ranma smiled up at his friend.

Ukyo's heart skipped a beat at the smile and she smiled back. "Great. What you two talking about?"

Suteko looked up quickly and put a hand on Ranma's arm. He looked down at her and she shook her head. He nodded. "Just stuff, Ucchan." The two stood up.

"Well, have you already finished Suteko?" Ukyo was amazed. The resemblance was more pronounced when the two were together. No one could think them other than siblings when they stood together. "I've done my warm up and some of the exercises, why?"

"Oh, I missed it! I wanted to see what you could do."

Suteko smiled. "Really. Well, if you're up to it, we could spar."

Ukyo looked over at Ranma. He just shrugged. It would be interesting to see a staff up against the battle spatula. "Why not. She's pretty good."

"Okay, why not?"

The two separated and got ready. Suteko stood easily with her feet apart, twirling her staff. Ukyo pulled her spatula from her back and got into her ready stance. She waited a moment for Suteko to attack but when she didn't, she charged. Suteko sidestepped and brought the staff down in a cutting motion. Ukyo avoided the first swing easily but didn't see the return swing from behind. She felt the staff tap her behind the knees and flipped backward. This was going to be interesting.

Ranma stood off to the side and watched the two girls spar. He knew just what Ukyo could do but not what Suteko could. They seemed pretty well matched at first, but Suteko didn't seem to be serious in the attacks she made. More like she was testing Ucchan's reflexes. After a few minutes, she changed from the relaxed, easy thrusts and parries to the fancier stuff he had seen her do during her warm up. Ukyo was pressed to stay ahead of the staff and not let it touch her.

Suteko smiled. This was fun. She wasn't sure how to respond when she saw Ukyo's odd choice of weapon. A giant kitchen utensil was a new one for her. The chef certainly knew how to use it though. She had to stretch to stay ahead of the swings of the bladed weapon. She hopped up and over Ukyo's latest swing and shortening her grip on the staff she swung from her waist. The blow was parried with just a little more force than truly necessary. Suteko took a quick look at Ukyo's face. Was that look of determination turning into something else? She hoped not. Sparring was one thing, a true fight was another. She continued the thrusts and parries for a few minutes more and then stepped back, bringing her staff to the ground with a thud. "Well, that was fun. Thank you for the exercise, Ukyo."

Ukyo stepped back and blinked. Though this was just a sparring match, she had been pushed to her limits. The girl before her was good. She wasn't even breathing hard. She was almost as good as her Ran-chan! "You're welcome, sugar." Ukyo took a swipe at the sweat following down her face. "I've never fought someone using your style of staff work before. Where'd you learn it?"

"Great Uncle Tanto was a master in the Fukushuu family specialty and he trained me from the time I was very little." Suteko's eyes got sad for a moment as she spoke her mentor's name but it quickly passed. She covered her mouth as a yawn caught up with her. "Sorry, guess I'm more tired than I thought." She looked down at the watch on her wrist. It was just after nine PM. "We should probably head over to your place now, Ukyo. Got to get some rest before tomorrow."

"That's true. You must have been traveling all day."

Ranma nodded. "You did show up at the Dojo before dawn this morning."

Suteko shrugged. "I'm used to getting up early but I had pushed through last night so I could make it to challenge Genma at dawn today. Didn't sleep last night."

"That explains it." Ukyo put her battle spatula back into it's sheath.

Suteko smiled and nodded. After a moments thought she stepped up to Ranma and gave him a quick hug. "See you tomorrow, little brother."

Ranma started when Suteko wrapped her arms around him but he relaxed and hugged her back. "See you tomorrow, Suteko." He replied. "Oh, one more thing, Sis," he added, holding her at arms length. She looked up with a twinkle in her eyes. "What?"

"Stop calling me 'little brother', OK?"

Suteko chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing, Ranma." She stepped back and turned away. Ukyo said a quick good-bye and they both waved as they walked away from Ranma. It was a pleasant walk, taken in silence. Both girls were thinking of Ranma and the following morning.

As they stopped at Ukyo's door, Ukyo turned to Suteko and asked her a question. "Suteko, would you mind if I came with you in the morning?"

Suteko paused before answering. "Ukyo, I wouldn't mind but my mother probably would. It might be better if you went to the Dojo alone and met me there." Ukyo nodded. "I'll hold up the fight until you get there, if you're there later than me that is." the two girls entered the restuarant and then the apartment upstairs.

Later in the bath Ukyo and Suteko soaked in quiet. Suteko nearly slipped under when Ukyo woke her and sent the girl off to bed. "Thanks, Ukyo. See you in the morning." She mumbled and went off to the spare room.

Ukyo stayed in the tub thinking. Just how did she want the fight to go tomorrow. Genma did deserve to be beaten. After all he lied and cheated whenever possible. But he was Ran-chan's father, so he deserved a little respect. Ukyo thought back to all the times she had seen Genma and Ranma sparring. It seemed that the old man had some ability. He would toss Ranma into the carp pond behind the Tendo house each morning, almost with no trouble. Could the girl resting in the room across the hall take the larger and older man? That was a real question. Ukyo could feel the bruises that Suteko had left on her skin with the big staff she used. The girl was quick, not as quick as Ranma and very agile. Who knew? Ukyo got out of the bath and dried off. If Genma beat Suteko, Ukyo would be surprised but it could happen. Both of them had a good reason to win. Genma, so he wouldn't have to admit his failings and Suteko, so she could finally finish her quest. It was late and Ukyo didn't feel like putting any serious thought into the coming morning's battle.

*******************

Suteko settled down on the futon and pulled her sleeping bag over her shoulder. It had been a full day and she was glad that she had spent much of it in the company of her brother. What a thing! After being alone for seventeen years, she now had a little brother. Admittedly one who was only six months younger, but still someone else in her generation. She hoped to be able to spend time with him but knew that her mother wouldn't approve. She just hoped that her mother and Great-grandfather Ito had no plans for Ranma. He was a good kid and deserved to live his life away from the politics a great family held. As she drifted off, she started to dream about running the family dojo with Ranma and his wife. She couldn't quite see the face of the wife but she had short dark hair.

******************

The same boardroom as earlier in the day. The dying rays of the sun streaking through the windows and throwing the man sitting in the great chair at the head of the table into shadow. "So Genma has a son. How very interesting."

The man facing the shadow continued his report. "Yes, it seems this young man, Ranma, is the best of the new generation of fighters. He would be an asset to the clan."

"I agree, Grandfather." Atsuko looked over, with a arched brow. "He should be brought into the family proper. I'm sure Nokoda would love having her son added to the family's ranks."

"Atsuko, are you sure of that?" Ito asked, dryly. She just looked down at her manicured nails. A deep, evil laugh echoed through the room. "You are a treasure, my daughter. In the morning we will 'collect' the debt owed to you and the family."

"Thank you, grandfather."

Ito motioned to the retainer and Atsuko to leave. They left, bowing their way out of the room. As the door closed Ito spoke once more. "Yes, the debt will be paid and the family will become great once again."

************************************ 


	9. Watch out Genma

All characters copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Communications. The character of Suteko Saotome is mine.

SINS OF THE FATHER CHAPTER Seven Battle Morning OR Watch out, Genma!  
by Lisa Prior

Dawn came clear and warm. For once, Ranma was awake early. He made sure that his old man was ready for the pending battle. He knew that Suteko would do nothing unfair and he wanted to make sure his pop stayed in human form. He had already caught Pop trying to sneak out an hour ago. He had had a pack and was in panda form. Ranma had quickly doused him with hot water. After a dirty look Genma had given up and went back into their room. He looked out the door leading to the yard. All was quiet, but that would soon change. He wondered if the battle would be in the yard or in the dojo. From what he saw last night Pop was in for a beating. Suteko could wield that big stick of hers like it was a twig. Pop was good at what he did but he was getting old and slow. That, and Suteko wouldn't be pulling any punches. Pop's only chance in winning would come from him attacking fast and catching her off balance.

He heard a knock coming from the front door. As he got up, he heard Kasumi's sweet voice drifting out of the kitchen. "Ranma, could you get that?" "Sure thing, Kasumi." Doing anything Kasumi asked him always brought a smile to his face. Before he even reached the door he knew it would be Suteko.

"Hiya, Suteko!" He swung open the door and started to greet his sister when he stopped. Suteko was standing there but so was a woman that at first he mistook for his mother. He stood in shock for a moment.

Suteko took pity on him right away. "Hello, Ranma. Can we come in?" "Yeah, sure." Ranma stepped to the side and waved them in. He was glad to see that there was only Suteko and the woman who looked so much like his mom. Her fears about her grandfather must have been just because she was so tired yesterday. After they passed he closed the door, but not before a cold wind blew through.

"Ranma, I'd like to introduce you to my mother, Atsuko Fukushuu." Turning, she gestured to the woman. "Mother, this is Ranma Satome, Genma's son." "Yes, I know. His son by Nokoda." The woman was beautiful but very cold. Ranma could easily see why Suteko was uncomfortable around here. Turning he led the two through to the Tendo family Dojo. Kasumi and Nabiki met them by the door and greeted the two women politely.

With the graceful ease she had in doing everything, Kasumi pulled Suteko's mother into a quiet conversation about nothing, letting the siblings talk privately. "Boy, she really looks like my mother. No wonder we look alike."

"I guess so." Suteko was quiet and nervous.

Ranma took pity on her and placed a hand on her arm. "Are you sure your ready for this?"

Suteko looked up at her new found family. "Of course." She smiled but it faded fast. "It's not the fight that has me worried, Ranma. I don't know where great-grandfather is," she whispered.

"Well, he didn't come with you. Are you sure he'd be interested in this?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. Anything that touches on the family interests that old spider."

After a few minutes, Akane came into the room with Ukyo a step behind. She smiled and came over to say hello. Suteko looked down at her watch. "Ranma, shouldn't you get Genma, now? We should get the show on the road."

"Sure thing, Suteko. I'm sure he hasn't snuck out this time. I had Mr. Tendo keep an eye on him." Ranma turned and went back into the house.

"Suteko, I love your gi. What is that you have embroidered on the front panels?" asked Akane. "Yeah, I don't recognize that type of serpent," added Ukyo.

Suteko looked down at her front. She was wearing a black silk gi with American diamond-back rattlers twining down the front. "They are the American Diamond-back Rattler. They were the symbol Uncle Tanto picked for the Dojo. He felt they were a noble animal and they are endangered now in the US. They warn an approaching enemy to back away and only strike if you get to close. Kinda' like our art." She smiled as she spoke. It was obvious to both girls that Suteko loved the man she spoke of. "Are snakes a symbol of the Fukushuu clan?" Asked Ukyo.

"No, they are not!" Answered Atsuko from where she and Kasumi sat. "I don't understand why you demanded to wear that thing, daughter. I brought a perfectly proper gi with the clan totem on it." "You know why, Mother," Suteko answered in a subdued voice. Atsuko just turned back to Kasumi with a disdainful sniff. She ignored Suteko's look of pleading and continued to speak to Kasumi about nonsense.

*******************

Upstairs Ranma and Soun were preparing Genma for battle. "Come now, old friend. It won't be that bad. You admit that you did wrong to the woman."

Genma nodded. "Do you think if I just apologize I won't have to go through this farce?"

Ranma punched his father on the arm. "This isn't a farce, Pop! Suteko's been searching for you for a year. She had to give up a lot, and I don't think that she'd be happy with just an apology. Besides, I'm sure that her mom wants to see you take some damage." He remembered the woman's cold face. "She looks like she'll only be happy once you're face down on the mat."

"Atsuko's here!?" Genma started to shake, looking around desperately for a source of cold water. "Yes, she is, Satome. Now let's stop this and get down stairs. You have to do this. It is an honor battle. The girl gave you twentyfour hours to prepare. More than enough. Now act like a man and not a panda, for once."

"Tendo! I thought you'd support me."

"I have." Soun answered dryly. "For months now."

Genma just looked sheepish and started down the stairs, like a man condemned.

********************

Genma and Suteko faced off in the dojo. The atmosphere was just a bit tense. Genma was for once taking something seriously. Even though he knew he was guilty, it was a matter of honor. He had not known that Atsuko was pregnant. If she had told him, instead of leaving the country, he would have done something. He wasn't sure what, but he would have tried. He looked over to Atsuko and found, though still beautiful, the woman had changed. It was not something that was easy to spot but the easy going, quick-to-smile young woman was gone. In its place was a cold, perfect woman. It was too bad; but he had other things to think about. The girl in front of him for one. She looked much like his son but she couldn't have his same ability. She hadn't trained exclusively from birth, had she? Suteko breathed deeply as she centered herself for the coming battle. She pushed the uncomfortable thoughts of her family from her mind. She hadn't seen her Great-grandfather yet this morning, but she knew that she could easily miss the man. He was a master at the family's secret technique of stepping sideways, out of sight. She knew just how hard it would be for anyone to spot him if he decided to use the technique at his full ability. She hoped that he decided that this wasn't the right time to introduce Ranma to the family.

The two fighters stepped away from the onlookers and took battle stances. Suteko pulled her staff out of space and came up on the balls of her feet. She waited a moment and then moved forward. The battle had begun. Unlike the pleasant bout with Ukyo yesterday, she didn't pull any of her punches. Genma had relied on his power to quickly end this battle, but found that his daughter's agility evened out the battle. He could land only a few blows but they did stagger the much smaller girl.

Atsuko walked over to stand near Ranma and his two fiancees as the battle began. She could be heard to mumble under her breath each time Suteko missed a block. Each time the girl landed a solid blow to Genma she let out a small, excited cry. Ranma tore his eyes from his sister and father to look over at the woman. She was truly enjoying this fight. As he turned back he felt a cold wind along his back, causing him to shiver. There was something, but he wasn't sure what.

After ten minutes, Suteko vaulted over Genma's latest punch and swung her staff around to land the telling blow to Genma's head. Knocking him flat on his back. She neatly jumped up and landed on his stomach. Placing her staff against his throat she spoke in a low and even voice, "Yield!"

Genma, panting, with his eyes closed, nodded. Suteko bounced off to the side and looked over at her mother. Atsuko stared back, coldly. She thrust her chin downward in a curt nod. Suteko sighed and turned to Genma. She spoke just loud enough to be heard by the watchers. "Now, kneel." Genma struggled up, unaided and turned to face the observers. Suteko straightened and spoke clearly. "Now, Genma, it is time to admit your crime and make amends."

Genma looked up at Suteko, "Wasn't this enough?" he whined.

Suteko looked down at her father. She felt no accomplishment in what she had done and must now do, but she continued. "No, you know what you must do," she answered trying to be stern.

Genma's shoulders drooped and he nodded. "Okay," he whispered to her. Looking up at his family and those friends he considered family, he turned toward the woman he wronged seventeen years ago. "I, Genma Satome, admit that I led Atsuko Fukushuu to believe that I would marry her and then used her trust to ..," he swallowed and then continued. "To sleep with her, and then broke off the engagement to marry someone else."

Atsuko, nodded at each word he said, glad. It was what she had waited for but she wanted more. "And..."

Genma looked confused. He added, "and I'm sorry?"

Atsuko folded her arms. "That's not enough! You shall make amends!"

Suteko, concerned, stepped toward Atsuko. "Mother, what else do you want? You told me, when this started, that having him on his knees, apologizing was enough."

Atsuko threw back her head and laughed. "This, enough! Really, child, how can you be so naive!?" She turned and gestured. "Grandfather!"

Behind Ranma, a large, muscular old man formed. His face held a look at once amused, cruel and aquizative. "You are correct, granddaughter. In payment for your crime, Genma Satome, we will take your son." With that his hands flashed out and tapped Ranma three times on the skull. Ranma spun about as the man's hands flashed. He crumpled into the man's arms and they disappeared.

"Ranma!" Akane called out.

"Ran-chan!" Ukyo called as she raced to the spot he had been in a moment before.

Genma leapt up, holding out a hand toward his son. Atsuko laughed again.

Suteko stepped toward her mother, her staff swirling and eyes flashing. "Mother, what have you done?" she cried out in a pained voice.

Atsuko turned to her daughter and smiled. A cruel, slow smile. "Gotten my revenge!"

"Ranma had nothing to do with this!" Suteko stopped with her staff under her mother's chin. "Tell Grandfather to bring him back!"

In a cold, quiet voice Atsuko calmly told her "No."

"Mother, Ranma is innocent. You tell Grandfather to bring him back or I'll..."

"You'll what, child? Attack the Fukushuu? Storm the Family mansion?" Her voice was cutting, holding no concern for her daughter or those around her. "Stop this nonsense, Suteko and come with me.  
Grandfather Ito will make you and Ranma the greatest martial artists who ever lived. You will be the heirs to the great Fukushuu name." Her eyes glowed with the pleasure of winning her dreams. She paid no attention to the looks of disbelief and horror on the faces around her.

"Mother, Ranma is the heir of the Satome School and I am Uncle Tanto's Heir. We don't need the Fukushuu clan." She pleaded with her mother, hoping to find some sense to what was going on.

Atsuko's gaze focused back on her daughter, "That is too bad, daughter. If you don't want to be part of the future, fine; but Ranma will be Fukushuu. Grandfather will insure that."

"How?" cried Akane.

"No one can make Ran-chan do anything he doesn't want," added Ukyo.

"What he wants doesn't matter. By now, he has forgotten all about you and his father. By tomorrow, he will belong to the Fukushuu, heart and soul." She laughed again as she faded from sight.

Suteko snarled, "No, you don't, Mother," and started to fade also when a blazing white staff came out of nowhere and smashed into her face, knocking her to her knees. An evil laugh echoed, once again, through the dojo and then faded into silence.

"Suteko!" Ukyo and Akane cried out together as they rushed to her side. The blow had opened a two inch long gash on her left cheek, just below her eye. She shook her head to clear it, sending blood droplets spraying out. She rested on one knee, using her staff for support. Touching her cheek, she hissed with pain. In the background, Soun could be heard crying. Nabiki could also be heard trying to calm him down. Kasumi left the dojo and returned with her first aid kit.

Genma was stunned for a moment but he shook his head and quickly moved to his daughter's side. He stood to the side as Ukyo and Akane helped her to her feet.

"Are you all right?" asked Akane.

"Where'd they take Ranma?" asked Ukyo at the same time.

Suteko looked up, blood dripping off her chin. "I'm fine." She took a step toward Genma and, looking down at the floor, spoke. "I'm sorry. I had no idea what Mother and Great-grandfather had planned. If I had, I would have told Ranma not to be here toady." She turned to include Akane and Ukyo. "I'm very sorry. This was supposed to end with the apology." She started to cry, "It's all my fault."

Ukyo and Akane exchanged a look. "That doesn't matter now, sugar. What's important is getting Ranma back." Ukyo stepped away from Suteko and pulled out her battle spatula. "Where'd they take him?"

Akane looked puzzled. She too wanted to go find Ranma, but something Atsuko had said before she faded from view nagged at her mind. "Suteko, what did she mean, 'Ranma will be ours heart and soul.'?" She looked down at Suteko with a worried expression.

Suteko closed her eyes. When she saw her great-grandfather tap Ranma's skull, she had known they were in trouble. "There is a special pressure point technique that only the head of the Fukushuu clan knows. It is used to insure loyalty to the clan."

Kasumi returned and had Suteko sit so that she could bandage her face. "Oh, my. Suteko, this is going to need stitches." She turned toward Nabiki. "Nabiki, could you go call Doctor Tofu for me, please?"

"Sure thing, sis." Nabiki went out, counting up how much this was going to cost.

Suteko started again. "Many years ago, Great-grandfather was having trouble keeping his heirs. They disagreed with his ways and many left, taking their retainers with them. He went on a long voyage, looking for a lost, secret technique which would insure the loyalty of all who remained. He found one called the three blind mice. It involves touching the skull at three points. If done correctly, it renders the victim unconscious for eight hours. When the victim awakens, for the next sixteen hours they are put into a trance-like state that makes them very susceptible to suggestion. Anything they are told will become the basis of all their beliefs. Grandfather used this technique to make those he wished into younger copies of himself. With the same desires and morals."

"Is there a cure?" asked Genma worriedly.

She looked over at her father and answered slowly, "Uncle Tanto knew of it, but..."

"But what?"

Akane answered for her. "But he died last year, right Suteko."

"Yes, and I don't know who else might know the cure."

**************************** 


	10. Plans to be made or lets save Ranma

All characters copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Communications. The character of Suteko Saotome is mine.

SINS OF THE FATHER CHAPTER EIGHT PLANS TO BE MADE OR LET'S SAVE RANMA by Lisa Prior

Doctor Tofu looked up from his reading as the phone on his desk rang. He reached over and picked up the receiver. "Hello, Doctor Tofu speaking."

"Hello Doctor, it's Nabiki Tendo speaking."

Tofu smiled. "Hello, Nabiki, can I help you with something?"

Nabiki launched into a short description of the morning and the help they needed. Tofu's expression changed from pleased, to confused, to determined. "I'll be right there, Nabiki. Tell them to keep pressure on the wound and to watch her for signs of a concussion." He hung up the phone and grabbed up his bag. He put out the closed sign and rushed over to the Tendo household.

************

At the Tendo household, most were in the dojo, dealing with the confusion there.

"Calm down, girls. Let Suteko gather her wits," Kasumi gently admonished the two concerned fiancees. She placed a clean towel against the girl's cheek to stem the blood flowing down her face.

"Everything will be all right, Suteko. These things always work out for the best." She continued to speak soft, calming nonsense to the distraught girl. "It wasn't your fault."

Nabiki strolled back in, carrying a second towel. "Kasumi, Doctor Tofu said to keep a firm pressure on the wound." She paused for a moment. "Oh, I see you already are." She raised a brow. Big sister was sure good in these situations. Kasumi never seemed to lose her composure. "He said he was coming right over."

Suteko tried to get up, "He doesn't have to do that. I can go to his office." She was pushed back down, gently by Kasumi.

"It's no problem, Suteko. He's on his way."

"But, won't that be expensive? I mean, a doctor, making a house call."

Nabiki understood right away. She smiled down at the girl who looked so much like Ranma but reacted differently. "Don't worry; he doesn't charge us for housecalls. We're his best customers," she added with a sly look at Akane, "isn't that right, sis?" Akane shot a quick look at her sister. She really didn't feel like being ribbed about her sending Ranma to Doctor Tofu so often.

"I'll pay for his visit. I don't want to cause any more trouble." Suteko's voice was muffled by the towel pressed against her face but it was clear she ashamed at the problems already caused by her family.

************

"There you go, young woman." Doctor Tofu smiled as he sat back. It was amazing the likeness this girl had to Ranma-chan.

"Thank you, sensei," Suteko answered with a weak smile.

"Sensei ,have you ever heard of this 'three blind mice' technique?" Akane looked hopeful. Doctor Tofu had always been a source of esoteric information.

Tofu looked at the anxious young woman. "I'm sorry, Akane. That's a new one on me. I can go through my books of lore, but I'm not sure that will help."

"Please, sensei, if there is a chance to save my brother, we must look for it," pleaded Suteko. Ukyo and Akane nodded, agreeing with Suteko.

"Well, then I'll go," he started to rise.

"Let us help, sensei. Three extra pairs of eyes should make the search go much faster."

Doctor Tofu looked at the three young women. The concern was obvious, that and the fact that they needed to do something. "All right, girls."

********************

The streets were empty this early in the morning. They made their way quickly toward Doctor Tofu's clinic but not without incident. Just as they reached the intersection closest to the clinic they heard a familiar "Nihao!" Suteko dodged to the side as a purple haired girl on a bicycle came crashing down were she had been standing.

"Watch where you're going!" Suteko shouted. What did this girl think she was doing, crashing down from above. How'd she get the bicycle up in the air in the first place?

Akane looked over bored, "Hello, Shampoo."

Suteko did a double take. This was Ranma's third fiancee. The Chinese amazon. She could understand why Ranma would be engaged to this one. She was stunning. In America, the girl could demand top dollars as a model.

Shampoo sneered at Akane, "I not say Nihao to you, violent girl, I say Nihao to airen." She turned her pretty head toward Suteko. "Nihao, Ranma, why for you change your hair?"

Suteko stood confused for a moment. The girl's Japanese was not very good but she was sure the girl had just called her by her brother's name. "Um, hello, Shampoo," she smiled. "I'm not..." was as far as she got before the girl grabbed onto her with a glomping sound.

"Ranma go date with Shampoo, now?" She looked into Suteko's eyes with stars in her own for a moment. But then they changed and she backed off quickly. "You not Ranma. What go on here?"

Suteko stood shocked. She was still dealing with being grabbed and forcefully hugged by another girl. Akane just chuckled but Ukyo took pity on the poor girl and explained. "Shampoo, I'd like you to meet Ranma's older sister, Suteko."

Shampoo looked over at Ukyo, back to Suteko and then back again. "What you saying, spatula girl? Ranma no have any sister. I know."

Suteko finally pulled her mind back and answered that. "Shampoo, I am his sister. We share the same father."

"I no believe you."

Akane snorted. "Well, you better, you bimbo. Ranma's father is her father. She was born to a different mother the year before."

Shampoo started toward Akane with an angry look on her face. Suteko prepared to step between them. "Ranma no tell me he had a sister."

"That's because he didn't know about me until yesterday."

"Why not?!" Shampoo turned her anger toward Suteko.

Stepping back, Suteko calmly explained. "Because my mother left Japan seventeen years ago and raised me in the States. Genma didn't even know I existed until yesterday, so how could Ranma?"

Shampoo tilted her head, so that she looked like a puzzled cat to Suteko and thought about that. "All right, then I will believe you, sister-in-law." Shampoo then reached over and gave Suteko another hug. "You tell sister-in-law where her husband is now?"

Akane exploded. "He is not your husband!"

Ukyo joined right in. "We don't have time for this Akane. We've got to find that information."

Akane paused. "You're right, Ukyo. Ranma needs us." She turned away from the amazon and started toward Tofu's clinic again.

Shampoo looked confused. Something wasn't right here. Akane not wanting to fight? Shampoo turned to face Suteko. "Why does Ranma need violent girl and spatula girl?"

Suteko looked embarrassed and quickly told the amazon what happened. Shampoo immediately volunteered to help. "Maybe great-grandmother hear of this three blind mice technique," she turned and bounced away on her bicycle. She called over her shoulder. "We come back as soon as I know."

*********

The girls and Doctor Tofu spend the next few hours going over his magical tomes. As they were scattered about reading various scrolls and tomes Shampoo and Cologne entered the clinic. "Well, young one, have you found anything in your books?"

Suteko looked up from the tome of old Japanese that she was slowly wading through. In front of her was an ancient woman, perched on a tall knarled staff. "Hello? Um, not yet."

"I'm not surprised. The technique you spoke of is a very ancient and evil technique. I had thought all knowledge had been wiped from the planet."

Doctor Tofu walked into the room carrying a dry, crackling scroll. "I think I may have found something." He looked up. "Hello, Cologne. I'm glad you're here. I need you to translate this." He carefully unrolled the scroll and weighted down the edges with paperweights. Cologne hopped over on her staff to take a look.

"How?" Suteko started but Akane shushed her quickly.

"It's just something she does."

"Ah, here's what we're looking for. The scroll says that an ancient warlord by the name of Tetsu Fukushuu became disgusted with his heirs modern views on how to treat their peasants. To make his son follow his plan for the future he developed the three blind mice to wipe his heir's mind clean and to implant the personality he wanted in it's place."

"Sounds like your memory loss shampoo." added Ukyo.

"Be quiet, girl! This is nothing like that. This technique does not just repress memories, it wipes the soul clean. The spirit of the victim is removed and another is implanted. If allowed to succeed, this effectively kills it's victim. The body lives but all that made the person who he was is gone." "No!" The cry came from four young throats simultaneously.

Suteko dropped her head to the desk. "Then it's too late. I have destroyed my brother." She started to sob.

"No, wait child." Strangely, the old crone's voice was gentle. "It says here there is a chance to reclaim the lost one. A slim chance but definitely one."

Akane and the other two fiancees crowded around the desk. There was a sparkle of hope in their eyes. "What is it?" asked Akane.

"Tell us great-grandmother."

"Us, tell us."

"It says that the entire process takes just over 24 hours to complete. The victim will sleep for 8 hours and then the technique must be applied again. The first time knocks the victim out, the second blocks the memories. A third and final strike, exactly 8 hours later, clears the soul and prepares the body for it's new personality. How long has it been since son-in-law was taken?"

Suteko looked up, drying her tears. "Um, about four hours."

"Good, then they haven't given him the second treatment, yet. There is a chance. Tell me child, do you know where they have taken son-in-law?"

Suteko thought for a moment before answering. "Most likely they have taken him to the Fukushuu compound. It's in the Tensa district. They have a large home surrounded by a tall fence."

"Then let's go!" Ukyo started for the door. Before she got two steps Cologne was in front of her. "Stop girl. The Fukushuu family are master spies and infeltrators. Don't think you can just stroll in there without plan."

Suteko spoke up with a glimmer in her eyes. "She's right, Ukyo. You can't just barge into the clan's holdings but there is a way."

"What are you speaking of, child?"

Suteko took a deep breath. She was about to tell a group of mostly strangers her secrets. This was something she didn't feel comfortable talking about. "Akane, Ukyo, do you remember how my mother disappeared this morning?"

Shaking her head Akane answered. "She was standing there one minute and then she took a step and disappeared."

"That's right!" Ukyo snapped her fingers. "How'd she do that?"

"Like this." Suteko stood up and took a step sideways. To the watching people it was like she vanished. She reappeared a few feet away. "It's a clan secret."

"Can you teach how to do that?" Asked Shampoo.

"Not in the time we have," she slowly shook her head. "But I can use it to get us in the compound."

"How?"

"This secret is only taught to the close family members. Only my mother, Great Uncle Ito and I should know this right now. Uncle Tanto told me that Ito had refused to teach the younger members of the clan this secret. He had learned it from his uncle before he died. So unless Ito decided to change his ruling I should be able to get past the guards and find a way to let the rest of you in." "That is a start." Cologne said.

"There is more, do any of you know where I can get some temporary hair dye?"

"You can get some just down the street at the market. Why would you need that?" Asked Doctor Tofu. "Akane, could you get me some water?"

A look of understanding crossed both Akane and Ukyo's faces. Akane got up and came back with a pitcher of cold water. She handed it to Suteko who swallowed and dumped it over her head. As the water slid down her body it changed. Shampoo and the others looked surprised as Suteko grew taller and became a blonde version of Ranma. "I, too have a curse."

"Now, I believe you, sister-in-law. You are Ranma's sister."

"You plan on making yourself look like son-in-law?"

"Yes, once inside. I can distract the guards inside by being places where Ranma shouldn't be. That should give you others a chance to get to Ranma and get him out of there."

"But doesn't your family know about this?" asked Ukyo.

Suteko shook his head. "Mother and I haven't talked much since Uncle Tanto died. She just told me what to do and left me to my own devises. By the time I.." He turned away from the others before continuing. "I don't share things with the family anymore. I was ashamed at how I got this and decided it would be best to keep it a secret." He turned back "Now, it's a good thing I did."

Cologne signaled to Shampoo to go get the dye. "You have a good idea, child but we need to add a few props." She looked Suteko up and down. Suteko was dressed still in the gi that he had worn for the morning challenge. It now was much too small and it was obvious that it was meant for a much smaller person. "Akane, we need some of Ranma's clothing. This 'outfit' of Suteko's does not match what son-in-law wears. Can you get something approximately matching what he wore this morning?"

"That should be easy. He was dressed in his usual red shirt. He has a bunch of those. I'll be right back." Akane turned and sprinted out.

"Now, child. We need to work out the rest of your plan."

Suteko nodded. "Yes, honored elder. I can slip into the estate easily enough." He turned to Ukyo. "Ukyo, I need you to go get my pack. There's something inside that should help us immensely." Ukyo got up and ran off. Suteko turned back to Cologne.

"Just how many of your clans secrets do you know?"

Suteko looked steadily at the old woman for a few moments. Should he tell? This was clan business and even though raised away from the clan he had some honor. But did his clan? That was the sticking point.

Cologne could see the inner battle going on. She understood the child's dilemma. But this was son-in-law. He must be gotten out of the hands of Ito Fukushuu or the reign of terror the old man could effect would be horrible. She knew that Ranma was the greatest living martial artist of his generation. His inner code of honor was what kept him from harming people with his power. Take away that code of honor and he would be a monster. "You tell only to protect and save your brother, child."

Suteko closed his eyes. He had secretly hoped to be accepted in the clan. For his abilities. But it was obviously not to happen. The clan was worse than Uncle Tanto had painted it before he died. He opened his eyes and spoke. "I know of a few. Not the total as I was just a young maiden when my Uncle passed on."

*******************************

Ukyo ran up the stairs of her shop and into the spare room. She spotted Suteko's open pack sitting on the floor next to the bedside table. She grabbed at it and accidentally knocked it over. The contents spilled out with a clatter of glass. Ukyo quickly replaced the clothing and reached for a small case that had sprung open. She paused a moment to look into it out of curiosity. It was filled with dozens of small vials with English lettering on the sides. She tried to puzzle out just what the words said. "Healing? Interesting." She closed the case and stuffed it on top, then hooked the pack over her shoulder and ran out.

*******************************

Suteko and Cologne spoke quietly while waiting for the girls to return. Shampoo was the first back. "This right color, great-grandmother?"

Cologne took the small box and checked. "Yes, child. This should do nicely." She turned to Doctor Tofu. "May we use your bath?" Tofu nodded and led them inside his living quarters.

As they were drying Suteko's hair, now a deep black like Ranma's Akane showed up with a set of clothing. She stopped suddenly when she saw a familiar face, "Ranma?"

The face smiled and it was then that Akane spotted the bandage still on Suteko's face. "So, I was right." Suteko was relieved. "If I can fool you, even for a moment, I should have no trouble at the estate."

"It's uncanny." Ukyo added. She walked around Suteko. "With the right clothes you can definitely pass for Ran-chan."

"Here." Akane thrust the bundle of clothing at Suteko. Suteko turned and walked back into Tofu's living quarters to change.

Cologne turned to face the girls. "Now that we have the physical disguise set I need to know just how good a fighter this Suteko is."

"She's not bad." Ukyo looked thoughtful.

Akane added. "This morning she defeated Mr. Saotome in combat. So she does have ability. Why?"

"In all things dealing with son-in-law there seems to be a battle of some type. I want to be sure this girl can carry her own weight if she must."

Akane and Ukyo spoke up quickly in Suteko's defense. "I sparred with her last night and she had me on the run the whole time. She wasn't even using her full potential." Ukyo looked amazed.

Akane added. "Besides she's Ranma's sister. She has the same potential."

Suteko stepped back into the doctor's office. "I can take care of myself, elder but I will say that I am no match for my brother's skills."

"Ah, there you are." Cologne looked over Suteko's disguise. In male form, with black hair, Suteko was a near perfect match for Ranma. The only difference was in how Suteko held himself. It was obvious that he wasn't comfortable in the body he know wore. "I see our first problem. You don't spend much time like this, do you?"

Suteko blushed. "No, I prefer to stay a girl."

"Well, it may cause a problem. Try walking for us."

Suteko moved across the room. He had the unconscious grace of a martial artist but there was still a hint of uneasiness in the walk. Cologne pondered for a moment. "There is little we can do about this now. But once we have retrieved son-in-law you will need some training. If you have the curse you must learn to deal with it."

Suteko nodded slowly. He didn't want to think about that right now. He turned to Ukyo. "You bring my pack?"

"Yep. Here you go."

Suteko noticed the disarray inside but didn't comment. Reaching inside he pulled out a tube and undid the stopper. "When Uncle Tanto was last in Japan he picked up a set of these." He pulled out a roll of papers and spread them out on the table he had been working on before. "These are floorplans for the Fukushuu compound."

All eyes turned quickly to the plans. "How did he get these, child? The head of the clan is known for his overcautious nature. I thought these were all destroyed."

Suteko looked proud. "Uncle Tanto was a great man. Even though he disagreed with the usage that his father put the family skill, he was the greatest of the family's heirs. He knew every technique and counter. He knew when he last visited that someday the floorplan would be needed so he 'appriated' a set."

"It is good that he did, child."

"Yes, now," turning to the unrolled plans. "As you can see the compound is walled and there are checkpoints around the parameter. The only place that isn't patrolled is the family temple, here." He pointed at a medium sized building on the northside of the compound. "Uncle Tanto told me of a secret tunnel running from a shop, under the street and up into the temple. It was used by some past mistress to visit the then clan leader. He said that the tunnel had been forgotten by the current generations. He found it on his way out and it was inches deep in dust. We should use this as our entrance into the compound."

"Hopefully no one has discovered this secret passage in the time since he last visited."

"We will just have to hope. Now, I will go in first and distract any of the guards in the compound. You three should then head here." Suteko pointed to a room in the basement. "As far as I can tell, this is where Ito keeps those he wants something from."

They worked out the plans. Cologne pointed out a few problems that were easily worked out. The girls then left. The first eight hours were almost up and they needed to get to Ranma before the second treatment was delivered. Though it was reversible, it would be best if they didn't need to.

*****************************************

As the four rounded a corner they heard to voices crying out Ranma's name.

"Saotome how dare you!!"

"Ranma I'm gonna make you pay for leaving me at the airport!"

Two blurs rushed toward Suteko. He dodged to one side of Ryouga's flying fist but ran straight into Mousse. "Wait!!!"

Shampoo grabbed at Mousse and pulled him back. "Stupid Mousse, that no Ranma!"

"Ryouga, that's Suteko!"

Both boys stopped and looked confused. "Akane, what are you saying? That's Ranma." Ryouga did a quick double take. "Wait a minute, since when does Ranma have green eyes?"

"He doesn't Ryouga." Suteko spoke. "It's me." He looked embarrassed.

Ryouga pointed. "You have a curse too!"

"No kidding, sugar. Now can you two back off, we gotta rescue Ran-chan."

"Why does Saotome need rescuing?"

The girls quickly filled in the two and they agreed to join in the rescue. They all set out again.

***************** 


	11. Plan to be Made or Lets Save Ranma

All characters copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Communications. The character of Suteko Saotome is mine.

SINS OF THE FATHER CHAPTER NINE Infiltration OR It's time to save Ranma by Lisa Prior

Suteko and the crew stood inside the shop across from Fukushuu compound. "All right, you all know the plan." He looked them over. Each face looked back steadily. "Stick together and avoid any guards you see. Remember our goal is the room with Ranma, no extra fights." He shot a look at Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo. They nodded.

"Good. Now follow me and when we reach the end of the tunnel, give me ten minutes." The rescue team entered the trap door and slid down the ladder. The passage was dark and filled with cobwebs. The shop owner passed down a couple of lanterns and some flashlights. Suteko thanked him and passed them out. As they set out, Akane came forward to walk at his side. "Are you sure we can trust that man?"

Suteko nodded. "Mr. Tsuirno was Uncle Tanto's closest friend. They vowed brotherhood. He would never betray my uncle or me as his heir."

The trip through the tunnel was tense. Each member was readying their various weapons. Mousse adjusted his sleeves, the faint sound of metal echoing in the stone hall. Shampoo hefted her Bonbori and slid them back into place. Ukyo checked the hang of her bandoleer and gripped her battle spatula tightly. Finally they reached the end of the tunnel without mishap. Suteko stopped them just before the entrance. He nodded to each team member and then stepped and disappeared.

The temple was quiet inside. The faint scent of incense rested in the air. Suteko eased past the statue and looked about. Things looked very different when he was using this technique. The colors of things were off and any movement seemed slow. The temple was empty and he moved out of the temple into the courtyard. He spotted two guards over by the main house and moving quickly he pulled his staff out and came into view, just in front of them.

"Hello." He smiled as the men did a double take and then quickly rapped them each on the skull. The first obstacle was dealt with. He dragged the men away from the building and into the temple. After Suteko tied and gagged the two guards, he returned to the house. Slipping inside was amazingly easy. He left the side door open for the others and moved silently along the halls. Between the ability to sidestep and an intense training in stealth, Suteko was more like a ghost than a person. On the ground floor he found it easy to avoid the various people working there. He chuckled as he appeared and disappeared. The first time he decided to appear to a person was in the kitchen. It was an old and fun trick. When a young girl first learning to step sideways she used to pop up in the kitchen, scaring her uncle's cook. With a chuckle he stepped into the room and demanded food and water, making a real nuisance of himself until just when the food was ready , then he disappeared. The next time was across the ground floor in what looked to be a trophy room. When Suteko stepped into the room it was empty. He examined the various weapons on display. The variety of edged weapons and the still visible blood stains made him shudder. He stood contemplating one particularly bloody piece when a man walked into the room.

"What are you doing in here?" His voice was surprised and when Suteko turned to face him the guard's eyes grew big. "You!" As far as the guard knew, the boy before him was supposed to be asleep in a room off the master's workroom.

"Me." Suteko smiled and fell into a combat stance. The man took one look and ran out. He knew that the master had plans for this young man and he didn't want to get in the way. Suteko laughed out loud. This was fun. Looking like his brother could come in handy in the future. Still chuckling he turned and went out and continued his reign of confusion.

*****************************************

Meanwhile back in the tunnels, the team was preparing to leave.

"It's time." Akane pointed her flashlight at her watch.

"Let's hope Suteko has taken out the guards." Mousse said grimly. The others nodded as they started up the ladder. One at a time, they came up into the old temple. The saw the two unconscious guards and made their way quietly across the yard. They slid into the back hall and after a quick check at their map, they headed toward the room that Suteko believed Ranma to be held in. Their movement through the halls seemed too easy and Ukyo commented on it.

"Where is everyone?" She looked around nervously.

"Suteko is just doing her job." Akane whispered but she too was nervous. From all Cologne and Suteko had said it should have been much harder to get where they were. But they walked thorough the empty halls much too easily.

******************************

The concern was well founded. Inside many of the walls were sophisticated surveillance cameras. Ito had been informed of the team's progress through his home. He also knew of the duplicate Ranma's presence. When first informed of his prize wandering loose he had been surprised. He had just to look through the doorway to his left to see the boy. Who was this duplicate? He had no report of a second boy matching Ranma's description. He thought about the possible identity of the boy. Before him were files on the boy and his friends. He knew of the curses that they suffered from. Could the new person have a curse too? He watched the monitors in his desk and after the encounter in the trophy room he was sure that the boy was in reality his great-granddaughter. She was the only other living member of the family who knew the secret. Her mother was a simple woman. He had bought her soul with the offer of true revenge on that Genma person. He had been surprised at the skill the child had shown. She would be an excellent compliment to her half brother. With some training she might even match his skills. Ito smiled cruelly. He would take all these children and have just the tools he needed to take down his old enemies.

Each of the children heading toward the "secret" room were of a high skill level. The two boys having in one great strength and endurance, the other a great weapon skill and the art of hiding those weapons. Of the three girls, only Ranma's fiancee, Akane, held no interest for him. She was a good fighter but held too much temper. Her ability to pull a massive mallet from no where was interesting but not enough to go to the trouble of keeping her. He would use her as the first test of Ranma. Killing her would prove the boy was his. He stood and walked to the bedside of the slumbering boy. It was time to administer the second treatment, wiping the boy's memories. It was too bad that this wasn't all he needed to do. The memories could be brought back with a simple blow to the right spot on the skull. Luckily none of the children below were up to the boy's ability. He watched as the boy started to wake and then reached out and tapped his skull again.

Ranma opened his eyes slowly. Nothing looked familiar. He searched his mind for anything that was. He blinked in confusion at the face of the old man above him. Ito looked down and spoke. "Hello, my son."

*************************

The team made it easily to the corridor leading to the basement room. Akane peaked around the corner and counted. Pulling her head back she whispered. "There are seven men in a large room. One sitting at a desk, four at a table and two by the door."

"What do they have weapon-wise?" Mousse asked, pushing up his glasses.

"I didn't see any guns but I did see a couple with swords."

"I will deal with those." The others nodded. Mousse's hidden chains would be best for taking out the swords.

"Let's go," Ryouga cracked his knuckles impatiently.

As one they ran around the corner and attacked. The guards sprang up and pulled out their hidden weapons. Each of the team found themselves facing opponents.

Mousse sent his chains arcing out toward the two swordsmen. The first was ensnared but the second dodged and charged forward. Mousse dropped the chains and calmly brought out his hand claws. He and the guard slowly circled each other before dashing in and slashing at each other. Mousse parried the sword with one set of claws, trapping it between the thin metal blades of the claw. With the other clawed hand, he swung at the swordsman. The guard dodged back just in time - but not before the claws tore open his shirt, cutting deep enough to leave four long, thin red marks on his exposed skin. The swordsman showed surprise for the briefest of moments, but then smirked. "You are good, boy." The guard stepped back and prepared for a second charge. Mousse took a defensive stance and waited for the attack to come.

Ukyo found herself facing a fighter holding twin tonfa, or short sticks. She held her battle spatula across her body, and charged, swinging. The woman easily blocked the giant cooking tool with the sticks and kicked out, aiming at Ukyo's knees. Ukyo jumped straight up to dodge the woman's kick, which shattered a decorative statue sitting nearby. The okonomiyaki chef counterattacked, flying downward with an outstretched foot, barely missing the tonfa woman, who had rolled out of the way just in time. Ukyo started to break a sweat. "This one's gonna be tough," she thought to herself as her and the woman traded blows....

Shampoo leapt, flying with one foot out toward her opponent, a well-muscled man who held no weapon. "But from his look," Shampoo thought, "he no need one." The man sneered at the Amazon's attack and grabbed Shampoo's kicking foot, throwing her viciously towards the wall. Keeping calm as she accelerated towards the concrete barrier, Shampoo turned her body and used her feet to touch the wall briefly and jump off it, flying back toward her opponent. Pulling out her prized weapons, her bonbori, she flipped over once and brought the heavy weight on the end of one down in a slashing motion, intending to knock him out. However, the man managed to stop it - with his bare hand! "Is that all you can do, girl?" the man said, hardly changing the sneer on his face.

"Aiyaa!" Shampoo spoke in disbelief. "He strong opponent!"

Still sneering, the large man threw Shampoo again, making her lose her hold on one of her bonbori. The other clattered on the floor, and moments later, Shampoo followed it, landing painfully. The big man advanced menacingly, holding the Amazon's bonbori in his hand like a club. Shampoo desperately rolled to her feet, and pulling a hidden shuriken from behind her ear, she threw it at the man. The man felt a sharp pain as the throwing star sliced his cheek on the left side. With a bestial roar, the man charged the now unarmed Shampoo....

Compared to Shampoo's opponent, Ryouga's looked diminutive. A small man in Chinese clothes blocked his way. Smiling inwardly at his fortune at getting such a small opponent, Ryouga ran forward and punched the little man's face, sending him flying into the pavement. The little man stood up and smiled. Charging again, Ryouga tried a kick, which connected with the man's ribs. The man never changed his expression as Ryouga tried punches, kicks, and uppercuts, all of which failed to faze the man. "What's he made of?" Ryouga thought, getting frustrated. "I've hit him hard enough to smash open that stupid skull of his, and he's still standing! What do I have to do?" Ryouga yelled a battle cry as he turned quickly and performed a spinning kick to the man's head, hitting hard. The little man only smiled as his head snapped back and attacked with a flurry of punches, causing Ryouga to flip backward and assume a defensive posture. "Grrr...." Ryouga growled "Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryouga poked the cement floor, causing it to crack and rupture in front of the Chinese man, who dodged with little difficulty.

The little man finally spoke "Ah, so you know that little trick too....heh. Doesn't it go like this?" The man poked the ground with his own finger, causing it to rupture around a surprised Ryouga who had to jump to the side to avoid being swallowed up.

"So _that's_ how come I'm not getting him," Ryouga thought. "He had the same endurance training I had! This is going to be more interesting than I thought!" Ryouga said aloud. "Come on!" He assumed a combat stance, re-thinking his strategy.

The little man took on a grim expression and flew at Ryouga with punches and kicks. Both connected with hard blows, and it didn't look like either one was going to fall anytime soon....

Akane moved toward the two guards still standing at the door. She was unsure just what to do. She wasn't quite the fighter that her friends were. One of the guards noticed her and laughed. "Come here little girl. We'll protect you from the fighters over there." He leered at Akane and then looked over at the other guard and grinned. "Look what we have here, a pretty play thing." He didn't get much further as he slumped to the ground with Akane's mallet resting firmly on his skull. The other guard took a look and with a sick expression he pulled out a staff and swung at Akane's hands, hoping to knock the mallet out of her hands. Akane grimaced in pain as the staff hit her wrists smartly, but her grip on the mallet held as she used it to bring the staff's end up and get within the man's defense, connecting hard with the man's head. The man slumped to the floor, unconscious. "Guess I'm not that bad after all..." Akane said, smiling.

Akane never saw the third guard who suddenly leaped out of the shadows and attacked her. The guard leapt out with his hands, grabbing Akane's throat and squeezing. Akane screamed and dropped the mallet, clutching her hands vaguely in back of her to try and attack the man, but to no use. The man lifted the struggling Akane off her feet, still squeezing the life slowly out of Akane. Akane flailed in frustration, but gradually, her flailing grew weaker and weaker. A weak Akane concentrated, focusing herself through the lack of oxygen as the room swam before her...

The guard saw Akane seemingly lose consciousness and go limp. He smiled evilly at his success and turned to help the others with their opponents...

Ryouga heard Akane's cry from the other side of the room as he battled with the Chinese man, who was struggling to peel himself off a wall to attack. Ryouga turned toward the direction of the scream and looked around the room, seeing his friends locked in battle with their opponents. And then he saw, with horror, his worst nightmare. Ryouga looked in terror as he saw Akane go limp in the guard's large hands. The guard dropped the short-haired girl roughly, and Akane crumpled to the floor.

"No..." Ryouga thought. "Akane..." He looked to the form of the youngest Tendo girl, unmoving on the cement floor. "Akane....it can't be...no! I never even told you I...that I...noooooooooo!" Ryouga's screaming thoughts came out of his mouth in a roar of "Nooooooooooo!"

The other fighters stopped to look at the screaming Ryouga in bewilderment. The Chinese man had managed to pick himself off the wall and stand in front of Ryouga, wondering why he wasn't attacking. And then Ryouga saw the smile on the guard's face, as he turned.

The killer of the one he loved.

"Oh Akane...it just can't be!!!" Ryouga thought painfully. And in his hand, a small green ball of energy began to glow....Anger rushed up and covered Ryouga's face as he shouted at the guard through his tears. "YOU!!! YOU...WILL......PAY!!!!" The ball of energy grew brighter and larger as it began to take shape in Ryouga's hands....

The Chinese man looked at Ryouga fearfully, seeing the dangerous buildup within the boy... Ukyo, Shampoo, and Mousse stopped their fighting and looked at the glowing Ryouga. Knowing what was coming they all ran for cover, leaping behind the statues in the room.

Their opponents, on the other hand, were left wondering what was wrong with their enemies. They found out all too soon...

Ryouga's depression had reached it's peak. He sweated profusely as he kept the massive amount of energy inside him. But now he released it, attacking with all the pain and anguish he felt over seeing Akane crumple to the floor...

"SHISHI HOKOUDAN!!!" yelled Ryouga as he let the energy fly from his hands. A full bar of green energy flew toward the guards and engulfed the entire room in destructive chi energy. The giant blast knocked out all of the guards the team was fighting as it traveled, and slammed into the guard who had supposedly killed Akane, causing him to fly through the door at the end of the room and into the long hallway. Ryouga fell to his knees, seeing the guard and his fellows pass out on the floor unconscious. As the energy dissipated, Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse peeked out of their hiding places behind the statues. Creeping out slowly and carefully, they examined the unconscious bodies of the guards.

"Wow. He beat them all." said Shampoo as she and Mousse bent over each fallen guard.

"That boy's got some serious power," said Ukyo walked over to the dazed Ryouga. "Hey sugar, are you OK?" She shook him gently.

Ryouga came back to himself and stared at what he had done. He saw the guards passed out and his friends looking at him with concern.

"I'm OK," said Ryouga, as he realized again the situation. "Akane!"

He and the team walked over to the fallen Akane, who seemed dead. Ryouga knelt by Akane's side as the others looked on with grim expressions.

"She...she... no dead, is she?" said Shampoo, who looked down at the form of Akane.

"Seems..seems that way," said Ukyo as she looked at Ryouga, who clutched Akane's hand in his, and looked like he would never let go.

"Oh Akane..." Ryouga said through closed eyes and tears. "It can't be...I never told you that I..that I..."

"That.... you..... what, Ryouga?" a weak voice said.

Ryouga's eyes snapped open has he looked at Akane trying to sit up.

"You're alive! Thank God!" Ryouga cried as he squeezed Akane in a hug.

Akane smiled uncomfortably as Ryouga embraced her in a bear hug. "Of course I'm .....alive! We have to...get to Ranma, remember? Say, what happened to the guards?"

Ryouga let go of her suddenly and put his hand behind his head, laughing nervously "Sorry. I sorta...." He trailed off.

Akane stood unsteadily, supported by Shampoo and Ukyo. "Well, as long as the threat's gone. C'mon. We have to go find Ranma, right?"

"Yeah.." said Ryouga as he stood up.

The team walked out of the room together, leaving the guards behind.

"By the way," Ukyo said. "How did you survive that? I thought you were...gone..for sure.."

Akane smiled and leaned off of Shampoo and Ukyo, able to walk on her own. "You guys aren't the only ones who know martial arts tricks," she said as she winked. "I have a few of my own. After all, I'm a martial artist, too!"

The team moved off in silence after that, towards the door at the end of the long, dark, hallway.

****************************** 


	12. Inflitration or Its time to save Ranma

All characters copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Communications. The character of Suteko Saotome is mine.

SINS OF THE FATHER CHAPTER NINE, PART TWO Inflitration OR It's time to save Ranma by Lisa Prior

Akane was the first to enter the room. Her hand slid out to the side, groping for a light switch. For some reason it was dark in here. "Ranma?" As the light flicked on her eyes scanned the room. She couldn't see him anywhere. She stepped deeper into the room and there was a splash as she fell into a cleverly disguised pool of water. She quickly sank under the water.

Ryouga's head spun about as he heard the splash and he rushed into the room looking for Akane. The other three followed right on his heels. None of them saw the pool. As the water closed about their heads Ryouga, Shampoo and Mousse converted to their cursed forms. Ukyo caught on quickly and stroked downward, looking for Akane. She grabbed her by the collar and pulled her to the surface. With a little maneuvering they each got out of the pool. Akane lay gasping for air. When she got it back she was surprised to see P-chan looking at her in concern. "What are you doing here?" The others just looked at her and shrugged. She still hadn't figured it out.

They were all startled as the door to the room slammed shut. Ukyo and Akane went to it and tried to force it open, with no luck. Then a voice drifted down from the ceiling followed by a strange odor. "Welcome to your new home, children." They all drifted out of consciousness as the gas being pumped into the room reached them. Akane was the last to succumb.

*****************************

Suteko made his way up the back stairs to the top floor. He was finding it harder to move through the halls. Even though invisible to the people here, he could be detected if he brushed up against or knocked into something. He stood, still, when he reached to top and looked down the hall. He had not expected quite so much traffic up here. According to the plans he had, this floor was for the servants and some storage. By the furnishings he could see otherwise. Where the furniture along the hall on the second floor was large and heavy, the furniture here was ornate. He ghosted down the hall, as it cleared and slid into the first open door. It was a bedroom. There was a large European bed covered with a velvet throw. "Definitely not a servant's room," He thought. He spun about as he heard a commotion coming from the hall. He catfooted it to the door and looked out into the hall. What met his eyes was a dismal sight. Being carried by a group of guards was the rescue team. He watched with a sinking stomach as each member was carried past. They all hung limp but he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Ukyo let out a low moan. They were just unconscious.

Stepping back into the room, Suteko bit his lip. They were in real trouble. He was now the only member of the team free and loose. How could one lone teenager get the others free? His thoughts flashed from one plan to another. After a moment he smiled and slipped out of the room. There was a chance, if he could slip into the room holding the captives.

Suteko followed behind the guards, being sure to stay just far enough behind them not to be noticed. They rounded a corner and came to a guarded door. He couldn't quite catch what the men said but the guard opened the door and gestured for them to enter. Suteko got as close to the rear of the group as he could but the man at the door swung the door shut before he could enter. Swearing under his breath he moved toward a second door.

Just as he was reaching for the knob he heard a voice and froze. "Who are these people, father?" It was Ranma! Instead of opening the door Suteko leaned an ear against it to listen.

"They are to be your companions, my son. All but one. She is an enemy of the clan and must be disposed of. But do not worry about these things my son. Go now. Eat. We will deal with them together in a little while."

Suteko jumped back as the door swung inward. Suteko stood, still as a stone and watched his brother hug the man who had taken his memories. His thoughts swirled in chaos. Here was Ranma, right before him. Should he chance grabbing him and bringing him back to Doctor Tofu and the old Chinese woman? With his memories returned the two of them could come back and get the others free. Suteko smiled. "Yes." Ito turned back into the room and closed the door. Ranma turned to walk over to a waiting guard.

Suteko took that moment to appear. He stepped and appeared in front of his brother. "Ranma, come with me."

Ranma let out a yell and sprang backwards. "What the...?" He landed in a ready stance, automatically. "Who are you?" He glared at Suteko. "Why do you have my face?"

Suteko held out his hands in a calming gesture. "It's me, Ranma. Suteko. Come on, your father is waiting for you at home." Suteko tried to think of something that would convince Ranma to come but was interrupted by the guard behind him.

"Master Fukushuu? There's another one!" One guard charged forward while the second opened the door and called back into the room.

Suteko spun and swore. This wasn't working at all. He reached out and grabbed Ranma's arm. "COME ON!" Then he tried to step sideways and pull Ranma with him. The only problem was that Suteko hadn't yet learned how to take someone the size of Ranma with him yet. Suteko faded from sight, leaving a stunned Ranma standing, staring at where the figure had been.

Suteko ran down the hall and slipped into the same room as earlier. "Damn it! Uncle Tanto, I still can't do it!" He pounded his leg with a fist. Tanto had told him that to take someone with yourself took more skill than a young warrior could expect. He had not mastered that himself until he was twenty five. Suteko had been sure that he could do it before then. Now the worse thing was that Ito would know that Suteko was here and running loose. The guards would be on the look out for anything vaguely strange. This was going to be much harder. Somehow he was going to have to free his new friends.

*****************************

Ito stepped out into the hall and watched the confusion. He turned to the guard and barked, "REPORT!"

The first guard came to attention and spoke, "As the young master was coming down the hall another young boy appeared out of no where and tried to grab him. He had just laid a hand on the young master and then faded from sight." The guard stood puzzled. "We are not sure where the other boy has gone Master." He bowed low at the waist.

Ito smiled. "It seems that the child is more daring than I thought." He turned to face Ranma. "How are you my son?"

Ranma was struggling with a half formed thought. The boy's green eyes stayed in his mind. There was something about them. After a moment he shook his head to clear it. "I am fine, father. What was that?"

"It was nothing my child. Nothing to concern yourself about yet, anywise. Go have your dinner boy. I will explain to you later." Ranma gave a slow nod and followed the guard down the hall.

Ito turned to the other guard and spoke. "I want you to keep a close eye on the children in that room." He tilted his head toward the door. The boy you saw is here to relieve me of my prize. I will take no interruption of my plans." The guard nodded and turned back to his post. Ito smiled and re-entered the room. It was time to prepare the children.

*****************************

Akane awoke to find herself strapped to a chair. She shook her head to clear it of the lingering effects of whatever it was that had put her out. "Hello, Miss Tendo." She looked to her left as the a deep voice spoke. Standing there was an impressive elder man. He was tall and muscular with a lined face. If she looked long enough she could see a faint resemblance to Ranma and Suteko. This must be Ito!

With the widening of her eyes Ito laughed. "Ah, I see you recognize me. Good. Then we can begin." He walked around his side and over to a set of switches. Pressing a random one, the wall in front of her slid back.

Akane let out a small cry as she saw her friends chained to the wall, unconscious. "What have you done to them!?" She pulled at her bonds. The bands holding her arms down were too strong for her to pull her arms loose.

"Why, no more than I have done to your fianc , Ranma." He smiled and continued. "Just a gentle tap to their heads."

"He isn't my fianc ." Akane mumbled her normal response but with little true feeling behind it. "Why aren't I with them?" she asked with a touch of fear.

"Because, Miss Tendo, I find that you do not have anything I truly desire in a follower. You will be much more useful as a test of loyalty for my new heir." He pushed another button and a screen lit up to show Ranma sitting at a table, eating slowly.

"Ranma," Akane whispered. He was acting so different. He never ate like that.

"Yes, Ranma. He will be a great asset to the clan. Once I join him and his sister to the clan, we will be unstoppable. Akane felt hope. He hadn't found Suteko yet. There was a chance. Ito turned and looked at her. "Oh, don't feel too much hope that my great-grandchild will help you. One transformed child against me will not succeed."

Akane shivered. He knew of Suteko's curse! Their secret was out. She truly hoped that Suteko had received a measure of Ranma's luck, he was going to need it. "Now, girl, you will tell me what my grand-daughter can truly do. I do not wish to harm the child more than necessary to capture her."

Akane tightened her lips. "I don't know what she can do. I've only known her a day."

Ito's face grew angry. "You trusted my descendant in the span of a day and you know nothing of her?"

How disappointing." He looked up as the door to the room opened. Akane saw a beautiful older woman step into the room. It was Suteko's mother, Atsuko. "This girl knows little of your daughter. Maybe you can tell me more of her abilities?"

Atsuko stood with a hand on the open door. "What is there to tell? She was always a troublesome child. Always looking for the honorable path. I left her in Tanto's hands too much. I hadn't realized he was teaching the child more than weapons' skill." She shrugged. It was obvious that she held little love for her daughter. "She is good enough with the staff but I don't believe he taught her any of the other arts. They spent more time playing in the country than truly working on her skills."

Ito walked over and pulled the door from her hand and shut it. "He took long enough to train her in the family secrets. She has the ability. You did not pay enough attention." He walked back to the control panel and closed the wall, blocking Akane's view of her friends. "We must find the girl and add her to my collection. She will be a fine tool with the proper training."

Atsuko smiled. "It will be as you wish, grandfather." She bowed.

"It had better be." Ito glared and then left the room.

Atsuko kept the smile on her face until he had left the room and then turned to the bound girl. "So, you are the fiancee of dear Nadoka's boy?" Akane just glared. Atsuko threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, my revenge is so sweet. Soon Genma and Nekoosa's precious son will be grandfather's heir, following in his wise footsteps." She walked to the monitor showing Ranma, "And my oh so honorable daughter will follow her dear half-brother's footsteps." She turned to face Akane. "I think after we have the boy kill you, I will ask grandfather to have them deliver your body to them and then have him slowly kill them while I watch!" The gleam of madness in the woman's eyes made Akane's blood run cold. She was totally crazy.

****************************** 


	13. Inflitration part b

All characters copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Communications. The character of Suteko Saotome is mine.

SINS OF THE FATHER CHAPTER NINE, Part three Inflitration OR It's time to save Ranma by Lisa Prior

Suteko stayed hidden in the hall for an hour. Waiting wasn't easy but Tanto had taught him that is was always necessary. Finally he saw his mother walk to the door leading to the room the team had been taken into. He ghosted across the hall and stepped close to his mother. He knew that he wouldn't have long to sneak into the room when his mother opened the door.

As if making up for his earlier bad luck his mother stood in the room holding the door open. Suteko took it as a sign from the gods and slid past his mother and into the room. As he got past the doorway he spotted Akane strapped to a chair and moved to stand across from her. He listened to the plans of his grandfather and scowled. Those plans would never happen, he would make sure of that. Suteko stood, still as stone, and listened to his mother's plans. His heart sank. He had not wanted to believe that Atsuko had changed so very much. To tell a young girl that she was going to have her fianc kill her and then have him kill his own parents. He swallowed back the tears that came to his eyes. "No, Mother, I won't allow this." He stepped into view. Akane's eyes widened with hope. Atsuko spun about. She saw a boy standing by the doorway. She was confused at first but after looking for a long moment into the green eyes she knew this was not Ranma. Her mind refused to accept that this boy was her daughter in male form, just as she had not accepted Ito's explanation earlier. "How did you make it here, boy?"

Suteko sighed, "You know how." He stepped forward. "Release Akane." His voice allowed no room for argument. Atsuko stepped away from the girl bound in the chair and toward the row of buttons on the wall.

"And why would I let her go, boy?" She reached and pushed a button. An alarm sounded, startling both Suteko and Akane. Atsuko then spun about with a staff in her hands. "You will stand very still, young man. Grandfather seems to desire your presence and what grandfather wants he gets."

Suteko moved forward, reaching for the staff. The room was too small for a staff battle and he didn't wanted to hurt his mother, no matter what she had become. He caught the hard wood as it came down. Using the advantage of his size he pulled hard but Atsuko twisted to the side and kicked out at his knee. Suteko jumped over the kick and flipped over his mother's head, taking the staff from her hands. "I'm sorry Mother but I have to do this." He quickly brought the staff down on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. He caught her as she fell and eased her to the floor. "Why, Mother? Why side with Ito?"

With a sigh he got back to his feet and looked over the row of buttons. Pushing the one labeled restraints, he turned as he heard a click. Akane was up and out of the chair faster than a thought. "Come on, we have to get the others loose!"

"No, Akane. We can't do that from here." Suteko shook his head.

"Why?" She moved forward.

"None of the buttons here can release their bonds, plus they are going to be out for hours. How can you and I carry the whole group out by ourselves?" Akane stood with her mouth open for a moment but then she nodded. Suteko moved to the door and eased it open. "We have to get out of here, now." He could see a squad of four guards heading toward the room they were in. "Akane, we're going to have to fight our way out of here." Akane stepped up and peeked out the door. "I don't know your fighting ability but if we work together we should be able to get past these guys. When we do, I want you to head out and do the following." Suteko quickly outlined a plan and then swung the door wide and ran into the hall.

The guards stopped in their tracks when they spotted Suteko. He smiled at crooked a finger. "Come on guys. Let's rumble." The guards looked at each other and then as one moved forward. Suteko spun the staff he had taken from his mother, moving forward in a sidewise motion. The first two guards flanked him. One was bare handed, the other held a pair of nunicuckas. The one with the nuncuks darted forward aiming at the boy's hands. Suteko short armed the staff, catching the other's weapon and whipping it out of the guard's hands. He then brought the staff back down, catching the man on the skull, hard. As the first crumpled the second moved in and grabbed hold of the end of Suteko's staff. It was now his turn to try and keep hold of his weapon. The man was much stronger than Suteko and he had to fight to keep his grip. Using the weapon as a lever, he sprang up and over his opponent, trying to take his weapon out of the man's hands. It didn't work. The guard pulled and Suteko had to twist to make sure to land on his feet. They started a tug of war, to see who would keep the staff.

Akane waited until the guards had moved past the door and then darted out with her mallet and smashed one in the back of the skull. She smiled as the man fell and moved to make another hit when the third guard turned about. It was the same guard who tried to strangle her earlier. Her eyes widened and she gripped her mallet's handle tighter. The man slowly smiled. "Well, hello again little one. I guess my embrace earlier wasn't enough for you." At first Akane trembled but as the man's grin grew wider she started to fume. "Just come closer and I'll caress you again." He reached out his hands, not noticing the red glow coming off the small girl. As he stepped closer Akane wound up and with a yell brought the mallet down on his skull hard.

"You....BAKA!" She watched pleased as the man's eyes crossed and he slowly fell to the floor, stunned.

Suteko darted a look over at Akane. He saw that she was clear and yelled over to her. "Akane! Go, now!"

She took a step toward him. "No, we should go together."

Suteko could see two more guards rushing up from behind Akane. "GO! Now! Remember the plan!"

Akane noticed Suteko's widening eyes and spun about. She saw the guards and understood. She had to be free to carry out the plan. She spun back and ran past Suteko and the guard. She called out as she left. "I'll be back soon!"

Suteko nodded and turned back to the man. He pulled hard and fast, nearly pulling the staff from the man's grip. Then Suteko let go of his mother's staff and vaulted backwards out of the reach of the large guard. Reaching, he pulled his own ironwood staff from staffspace and the two engaged. Reach can be essential in staff combat but Suteko had the advantage of total mastery of his weapon. With the rattle of wood against wood he parried the guard's first attack and spun about, bringing his staff to rap along the man's ribs. The guard's breath came out in a whoosh and he staggered to the side.

Suteko grinned but the expression faded quickly as the other two guards came within range. The first charged forward, swinging a boken. Again Suteko parried and backed up. The man's wooden sword was much faster than a staff and he had to bring to bear all his agility and training to dodge the man's lightening fast blows. Finally luck gave him a break and he lashed out with the butt of the staff and tripped the boken wielding foe. He quickly followed up with a blow to the head, grounding another opponent. He turned back to the large guard, jumping over the staff swing and returning with a hit aimed at the man's hands. Just as his staff come down he felt a sting on his exposed neck and reached up, automatically. The room grew fuzzy and his fingers felt a dart. "Damn," he said as he slid to the floor.

***********************************

With a final look at the embattled Suteko, Akane turned and ran toward the stairs. The only hope was for Akane to find Ranma and re-awaken his memories. Suteko felt that a combination of her mallet and her features should be enough to bring them back. But Akane had thought of one more thing. Ranma's change tended to break many of the spells put on him. If she could get some water she just might be able to trigger that change. She turned into the last room before the stairs. She had heard Ito's voice coming up and needed a place to hide.

"I want that one alive!" Ito bellowed, stopping the downward blow of a staff. The guards looked up and bowed. Ito walked over and stood over Suteko's body. Suteko could still see fuzzily and was trying to shake of the effect of the drug. Ito lifted one finger and the larger guard lifted Suteko from the floor, his staff clattering from his nerveless fingers. The smile on Ito's face was sinister. "Bring him."

Akane closed the door to the room. She closed her eyes for a moment and the thought sank in. "Now they have Suteko too!" He eyes darted about the room. There had to be something in here she could use. She walked in to the attached European style bath. It was strange, different then she was used to. She rummaged through the cabinets beneath the sink and found two covered pots that would work to hold water. She filled one with cold and the other with hot. She knew that one way or the other they would both be needed. After she was done she tiptoed out of the room and back down the hall. In the time it took to find and fill the containers, the hall had emptied. She looked into the open door of the room she had been held in. It was empty, so she moved inside. Walking to the panel of buttons, she pressed one labeled surveillance.

A panel moved back and revealed a row of small screens. Her eyes darted from screen to screen. She finally saw Ito and the guards. They were bringing Suteko into the room holding her friends. Suteko struggled in the hands of two large guards. Ito waved a hand and they released Suteko, who stood defiantly, the anger clear in his face. They bowed and awaited orders. "You two, I want you to search the house. There is one more child running loose. Find her and bring her here." The two men bowed again and backed out of the room. Ito then turned to face Suteko.

"You surprise me, child." Akane could clearly hear the amusement in Ito's voice. "The drug in Hei's darts usually renders a person unable to move for at least twenty minutes. You seem to have shaken off the effect much faster. I wonder how?"

Suteko growled, "Maybe it's an advantage of my changed body."

Ito nodded. "That could be true. I will have to study these curses. It is always wise to know the limitations of every tool."

Suteko shook with contained rage. "You are talking about people, my friends, not tools."

"Ah, but everything and everyone in this compound is but a tool in my plans."

******************************

Akane read the label under the monitor. It said that the room was on the third floor. That was good. She should be able to get there in a short period of time. She started to turn away when she saw Ranma step into view. Her heart beat a little faster on seeing him but his expression worried her. He first looked for instruction from Ito but as the man was speaking with Suteko his gaze turned that way. Akane saw a look of fear, disgust and then a slight bit of confusion cross his face. It was obvious that the boy standing next to Ito had no idea who the other boy was.

Ito leaned over and whispered into Ranma's ear. Akane couldn't hear what was said but the look of horror that passed over his face motivated her into action. She spun about and ran, hoping to make the holding room quickly, before something happened. She prayed that no one would be in the halls as she ran there.

******************************

Suteko stood, fists clenched in front of his great-grandfather. "Your plans do not matter, old man." "Ah, but they do, child. I have in my hands a very potent weapon and you shall find that I will use it."

He took a small step forward but stopped at the bonds on his new friends grew tighter. "Not if I can stop you."

"Hahahahhaha," a tear of laughter slid down the lined face. "You..stop me? Me!''

Suteko turned his eyes to his mother with a faint hope. Once she had been the center of his life but what he saw there made his heart sink. Her face was one of rejection and contempt but other things were starting to show. Slowly her face transformed as all the final clues clicked in her mind. The woman was still standing in shock. That her child had turned on her was bad enough but this, this transformation was more than she could deal with. Her overloaded mind shut down and she collapsed. Ito noticed his grand-daughter's collapse. "Typical of a woman." The contempt in his voice was scathing. "You, child, could have had anything but you pitted yourself against your better." He gestured and Ranma stepped forward. "Now, I will have my son destroy you."

Ranma scowled at the mirror image of himself standing there. Grandfather had just told him that this creature was not human but a demon in his form. But the words exchanged between them just didn't add up with that explanation. There was a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that he should not listen to Grandfather but he shook his head and attacked.

Suteko sprang backwards as Ranma rushed him. He knew that he was in deep trouble. He was no match for his brother's speed and ability. He could only hope to stave off his attacks long enough for Akane to make it back here. He used all of his talent in dodging and weaving. He used all the skills he could muster, trying as best as he could to avoid the lightening fast attacks of her half brother. Using all of his fighting experience in the fight, Suteko was still barely only able to get away from Ranma. A fierce attack by Suteko landed a lucky blow to Ranma's exposed stomach, but not before Ranma paid him back with a backhand to the face.

Suteko had realized from the beginning that he was no match for his half-brother, so he employed dodging and keep-away attacks only, always moving, using everything, anything in the room as a springboard to get away from Ranma. But Ranma kept at him.

Suteko was getting tired. The battle to free Akane had drained him considerably, and he still felt the effects of the drug course through his veins. Suteko decided to try to fade out and reappear somewhere else in the room. Sidestepping an attack by Ranma, he disappeared from view and turned his back to run away from the relentless Ranma. "Got to get away...get away...," Suteko thought to himself. Suddenly a red-and-black blur appeared in front of him. Suteko could not stop his momentum in time as Ranma stepped directly in his path and began his attack.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!!!!" Ranma yelled as Suteko was suddenly pounded by what seemed to be a hundred fists, pummeling him mercilessly. Suteko only managed to block a few as the rest of the punches came through his already weak defense. Suteko felt three ribs crack under the force of Ranma's attack, which finished with a hard spinning kick to Suteko's knee, moving the delicate joint out of place and crippling him.

As Suteko reappeared, grabbing at his ribs with one hand and his knee with the other, he looked up at Ranma standing over him and whispered, "How?"

Ranma pulled his hand back for a final blow to his duplicate's head when he heard Ito call, "HOLD." Ito slowly came down the stairs and walked over to Suteko. With a smile he placed a firm hand on Ranma's raised one. "Just a moment, son." He turned to Suteko. "The clan's secret does have one flaw, child." He pointed to the floor. There, clear as day were footprints, in his rush to get away Suteko hadn't realized that the floor was covered in some sort of powder.

Suteko closed his eyes and did something he rarely did. He prayed. And his prayers were answered. With a resounding crash the doors to the room slammed open and Akane ran in. "Ranma you Jerk!" Akane ran forward holding one of her mallets in one hand and a small pot in the other. With a cry of "Suteko," she threw the pot, which arced through the air and hot water splashed out and covered the downed male form. Suteko groaned as she turned female, feeling her injured ribcage get smaller and the broken ribs grinding together.

Ranma stood still in shock. His mind was fighting to remember something. The form on the floor had just changed into a small girl, a familiar looking girl. The struggle could be seen clearly on his face. Who was this person? He looked up at the girl rushing toward him with a mallet in her hands. He wasn't sure why but he knew that the mallet would hit him no matter what he did. And that he wanted that blow to land. He pushed his grandfather away as Akane's mallet came crashing down. At the look of surprise on Ito's face Suteko breathed a sigh of relief. Had Akane done it? Had she hit the right spot? With care she pulled herself to her feet, careful not to put weight on the damaged leg. She glared at her great grandfather and then turned to face her brother. "Ranma?"

His eyes were glazed for a moment but then they cleared. He looked at the girl in front of him and smiled. "Why did you hit me, Akane?"

A radiant smile broke over Akane's face and she threw her arms about Ranma. "You're back!" Ranma blushed and put an arm about his fiancee. He looked over with a pained expression at Suteko. The guilt for the hurt he had done was clear in his blue eyes. Suteko just nodded. They would talk when it was over.

Ranma pushed Akane away and turned to Ito. "You." He balled together his fists. "You dare to make me like you." Ranma's voice dropped low and held contempt. "You threaten my friends and you made me hurt my sister. You will pay!"

Ito looked disappointed. His plans had been brought down by the one girl he had discounted. He glared hatred at Akane and in an instant disappeared. Suteko growled and limped sideways, dragging herself across the floor. She was going to follow him and finish his evil once and for all. Only she forgot for a moment that her knee no longer worked. When she stood and put her weight on her leg she cried out and fell. Ranma and Akane were at her side in an instant. "Suteko!" they yelled.

She gritted her teeth in pain. "That was stupid of me." She lay on her back and tried to breath the pain away. "Ranma, we have to stop him. He'll just keep coming back if we don't."

"First we have to get you and the others out of here." Akane moved up to were the others were chained and looked over the mechanisms. She then moved to the desk. There was a switch labeled 'chains', she flicked it and the chains fell. The team all fell forward as the support was taken away. They were still deep in the induced sleep. It would be hours before they could be awakened. "How are we going to do that?" With Suteko not able to walk it was up to Ranma and Akane to carry them out of here.

Akane ran back to the doorway and returned holding up a second container. "Well, we can douse Mousse and Shampoo with this. It will certainly be easier to carry them as a duck and a cat." Ranma nodded. Suteko looked confused for a moment. "What?"

Ranma explained quickly about the curses that the two were under. Suteko understood and asked about Ukyo and Ryouga. Ranma started to say something but with a quick look at Akane he closed his mouth firmly. "Nope. They're normal." Akane smiled.

"Well, changing the other two is a good idea, Akane. That just leaves you with Ukyo and Ryouga to carry out." She tried to get up again but Ranma stopped her with a gentle hand.

"And you, sis. You're not gonna be walking out of here on that knee."

Suteko grimaced but she had to admit to herself that she wouldn't be walking out on her own like she was. She knew enough about injuries from spending time helping at a clinic back at home to know she had dislocated the knee. "Ranma, you're going to have to help me pop this back in."

"Are you sure we should do this?" Akane bent over to look in Suteko's eyes. She could see the effort it was taking the smaller girl to hold back the pain.

Suteko took a breath and nodded. "If we can pop it back in and find something to brace it with I should be able to hobble my way out of here on my own power. And we better do it quickly. Great-grandfather will be back any minute now with more guards."

Ranma looked about and his eyes stopped on a small chair. He went over to it and with a couple of short blows he broke off two of the legs and brought them back to Suteko. "These should be the right size." He lay them along Suteko's leg and broke off a bit to make them fit closer to her size. Then he reached down and placed his hands on her ankle. Motioning for Akane to get behind her he looked up at his sister. "Are you ready?"

Suteko took a deep breath and nodded. Ranma pulled her leg in a sharp motion and the knee popped back into place. Suteko let out a groan and her eyes rolled back in her head. Akane caught her as she slumped. Ranma quickly bound the boards to her knee. After a moment Suteko groaned again and opened her eyes. "Remind me to never have you do that again," she tried to joke. Ramna moved forward to hug his sister while Akane poured water over the unconscious Shampoo and Mousse.

"Let me help you up, sis." He pulled her up and helped her to balance. "Lean on me." Suteko nodded as she tried to put her weight on the damaged leg. The bracing kept it from collapsing but it was very painful. She hissed as pain shot up her leg. Ranma looked concerned but for once kept his mouth shut.

Suteko swallowed, "OK, I can do it." She pushed away from Ranma. "Go get Ryouga and let's get out of here."

Ranma nodded and moved to pick up Ryouga. He mumbled under his breath, "this would be much easier if you were P-chan."

Akane brought over Shampoo-cat and Mousse-duck and handed them to Suteko with a concerned look. Suteko gave her a weak smile as she took the pair. It was awkward but she got them balanced and started toward the room's only window. She wasn't sure just how she was going to keep up with Ranma and Akane. They should be able to go out the window to the ground and then back to the temple to escape.

Suteko opened the window and looked out. It was a straight drop from the window to the roof of the first floor. "That's a long drop," she whispered.

Ranma moved up behind her and looked out. "Not too bad. Should be a piece of cake." He looked over to Akane.

She nodded. "No problem." They both turned to Suteko.

She shook her head. "No way I can do it. Leg won't take the drop."

"I'll go out first and come back up for you."

Suteko shook her head. "Not a good idea. You'll need to get across the compound fast. I don't think a second trip is advised." She smiled then, "Besides there is no need. I can make my way out the way I came in."

Ranma looked doubtful. "Won't the old man just be able to catch you?"

Suteko shook her head. "Not while I'm like this." She limped to the side and disappeared. At the look on Ranma's face she smiled again. He really wanted to know how she could do that, it was obvious. Her voice floated out of nowhere. "Once this is over, I'll teach you." She was surprised herself though. She hadn't been sure that she could pull it off, holding onto the cat and duck. "It must be the lesser size," she thought. She started back across the room toward the door. "Meet me at the temple."

Ranma noticed that he could see where she was walking. "I can still see your footprints."

Suteko stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. She had to remember that. Being careful in where she stepped she reached the door and passed through it. The hall way was empty but she could hear the men coming up the stairs. She called back into the room. "Hurry, they're coming!"

**************************** 


	14. Its time or the end game

All characters copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Inc. and Viz Communications. The character of Suteko Saotome is mine.

SINS OF THE FATHER CHAPTER NINE, part four Inflitration OR It's Time by Lisa Prior

Suteko stepped into the hall and made her way to the opposite wall. The guards ran up the stairs and bunched up by the door awaiting Ito's orders. Holding her breath she slid to the side. As long as their attention was focused away from her she should be able to get out and away. She looked down at the two she was carrying. The duck would make an occasional snore. She muffled his head in the loose folds of her clothing and continued to side step down the hall.

As she reached the top of the stairs Ito crested them. He stood for a moment, a puzzled look on his face. He felt something, could almost hear a noise. He shook his head and trotted over to his men. Suteko breathed a quiet sigh of relief and started down the stairs. It was difficult and she kept up a running list of curses in her mind as the knee shifted slightly each time she put her weight on it. She knew she was going to be out of action for quite a while and that wasn't good. When Ito realized the team had been removed from his hands he was going to head directly to the dojo to get them back. Her mind whirling with plans she moved down the stairs.

************************

Ranma nodded at Suteko's warning and stepped up onto the windowsill. Adjusting Ryouga, he leapt down, landing lightly. Akane followed a moment later. The courtyard was empty as far as Ranma could see with a quick scan. He looked over and nodded to Akane and then leapt down, running across the ground. Akane was close on his heels. They made it to the temple easily and Ranma eased Ryouga onto the floor. "Akane, stay here and take care of Ryouga and Ucchan. I'm going back for Suteko and the others."

"Ranma you can't! Suteko said to wait here for her!" Akane dropped Ukyo to the floor and reached out to grab her fianc 's arm.

Ranma smiled down at Akane and shrugged. "I can't let her work her way through that alone. She's hurt, remember?"

Akane nodded and then looked up. "We should both go."

"No, Akane. You have to watch over our friends." He reached out and gave her a quick hug and then blushed. "I can't let my new found sister fall back into that man's hands." His face changed as he mentioned Ito. It was clear he wanted to get his hands on the old man. He turned and dashed out of the temple before Akane could say more.

**************************

Ito swung open the door and the guards charged in. They stopped quick as they saw no one in the room. Ito pushed past them and looked down. He stood just over two piles of clothing and wet spots. "So, they have escaped." His eyes moved to the open window. "I knew having that window here was a foolish thing." He walked to the window and looked out. The yard was empty for a moment and then he saw a flash of red and black as someone ran across the compound. He turned about quickly, yelling orders. "They are in the compound!"

The guards turned and rushed out the room. Ito smiled. If Ranma was returning to the house it must mean that his granddaughter was still in the house. He moved to his desk and flipped switches. Though hard to track the family gift has it's drawbacks. He turned on the heat sensors. The house was near empty. The guards were on the monitor rushing down the stairs. He smiled as he saw a heat signature ahead of the guards. That had to be his granddaughter. The figure was moving slowly, Like an injured person. As the clump of guards neared it moved back against the wall. He got up and stepped out of view himself. He would teach the girl to interfere with the plans of her betters.

***************************

Suteko had almost made it to the ground floor when she heard a commotion behind her. She moved to the side and turned to look. There behind her was the mass of guards that had just been on the third floor. Why were they heading this way? She pressed up against the wall and let them pass. Her mind whirling it finally hit her what had happened. Ranma must have decided to come back to get her. Swearing she forced herself to move faster. She couldn't believe that when he was out of this madhouse that he would come back in. She had to get out of here and warn him or at least distract the guards.

***************************

Ranma reached the door into the house and slid inside. It was still quiet here. "Guess she hasn't made it here yet." He catfooted across the hall and back toward the stairs. He knew she had to come out here somewhere.

Suteko had to stop for a few minutes when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was flickering in and out of sight. She finally dropped back into sight. Panting, she sat down hard on the bottom stair. Holding herself out of sight while carrying two other living things was very hard. With her injuries it was near impossible. Her vision swam for a minute and she felt all her injuries doubled. Gritting her teeth she got to her feet and headed to the hall. The guards had all run out the front of the house and it was clear for a moment.

Ito moved quickly out of the room and down the stairs. The girl was surely finding it hard to hold the invisibility. He had been injured years ago and found that holding the family secret hard when the body wanted rest. She should have just about run out of push and be near collapse. It would be fitting to be there as she found out the limits of the family secret once again. He lightly ran down the stairs and was at the top of the final flight as Suteko flickered into view. He smiled and slowed. "Ah, the girl is already finding it so. Good. Once I have her, her brother will follow." He moved down the stairs.

Ranma came around the corner as Suteko had just reached out a hand to steady herself. He looked about and then darted to her side. He caught her as she found that determination wasn't enough to hold her up. She looked up and grimaced. "Hello, brother, fancy meeting you here." She collapsed into his arms, letting go of the duck and cat as she passed out.

Ito smiled as he saw the brother grab onto his fainting sister. As he had said before women were weak. It would be child's play to take the boy now. His attention was fixed on his sister. Ito moved down the stairs and decided that the look on the boy's face as he killed the girl was too tempting to pass up. He fazed back in to sight. "What a sweet sight," his voice dripped with contempt. "The brother who has just beaten his sister near to death is now hovering in concern over the same sister."

Ranma's head snapped up at Ito's first words. His arms tightened about Suteko's unconscious form for a moment and then he eased her to the floor, next to Mousse-duck and Shampoo-cat. He quickly stepped to shield them. "And who made me hurt her!" Ranma's eyes flashed with anger.

Ito chuckles and stood with his hands on his hips. "Ah, you would have made a fine tool boy. Such a lust for battle." Ito's eyes turned to the girl on the floor. "With her as your partner I could have made the house great again." He sighed. "But, I imagine you too have that damnable honor ingrained in you too?"

Ramna moved forward a few steps. He wasn't sure what to do. he was used to opponents who attacked first. The old man was just talking at him. Though puzzled Ranma didn't let down his guard. Which was good because between one breath and the next Ito pulled out a large staff and was upon him, swinging to take out his knees. Ranma leapt up and kicked out toward Ito's chin. The old man dodged back and reversed his swing to impact with Ranma's foot. Ranma felt the staff brush his foot and he pushed off it and sprung backwards, flipping in the air and landed a few feet from his sister. Ito moved toward Suteko, swinging his staff at her head. Ranma darted forward and blocked the swing before it hit his sister's head. They stood poised for a moment and then erupted into action again. Ito whipped the staff upward, hitting Ranma's chin. He stumbled back a step and shook his head to clear it.

Ito smiled and was standing over Suteko's downed form before Ranma finished shaking his head. He raised his staff and brought it down on her chest. Ranma could clearly hear the collar bone snap. Ito prepared to swing once more for her head. They stood poised for a moment and then erupted into action again. Ito whipped the staff upward, hitting Ranma's chin. Before Ranma could recover, Ito adjusted his swing and took Ranma's legs out from under him. Ranma fell hard to the floor, dazed. Ito smiled and was quickly standing over Suteko*s downed form before Ranma could recover to stop him. He raised his staff and brought it down hard across her chest. Ranma could clearly hear the collar bone snap. Ito prepared to swing once more for her head, cackling evilly. However, he had not realized that Ranma had recovered.

**********************************************

Ranma stumbled to his feet and saw Ito, who had a malicious smile on his face, about to bring down his staff in a powerful blow that would surely kill his sister. The laughter of the old martial artist fueled something deep inside Ranma. "If I don't beat him now, he'll kill Suteko_have_ to beat him" Ranma thought, gritting his teeth, his aura beginning to glow. "I _won't_ let him hurt her, I _can_ beat him. I_can_" Ranma's determination and confidence began to fuel his battle aura. He held out his hands, and a ball of pure chi energy began to fill them. As he turned to face the laughing Ito from the side, he released the building energy in his hands, the recoil of the blast throwing him backwards. "MOUKO TAKABISHA" he yelled.

Ito heard Ranma's cry and swiveled his head around just as the glowing ball of energy slammed into his side. Ito flew across the room and landed hard, sliding against the wall facefirst.

Ranma walked forward to stand some distance in front of his sister's prone body, breathing heavily. He eyed the unmoving Ito across the room with suspicion. "Did I....did I beat him?" he thought to himself. His question was soon answered as the slightly dazed Ito stirred and rose to his feet unsteadily. A thin stream of blood ran down the corner of his mouth, but he quickly wiped the red strand away with the side of his hand. staring down briefly to look at the sight of his own blood on his hand, he lifted his head and looked at Ranma with an expression of pure hatred. However, he managed to keep a cool tone as he addressed his would-be assassin.

No one has drawn blood from me in a long time, boy,=22 He said with a smirk on his face. I've enjoyed our little workout, but it's time I ended this....you've meddled far too long. With that, he cracked a smile and quickly faded out, fading in only to pick up his discarded staff. He faded out again, coming towards Ranma. Ranma braced for the attack, knowing that Ito had to fade back in from somewhere to hit him. Ranma saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to his left to swing at the shape, but it faded out as quickly as it appeared. He felt a movement at his back and swung his fist back in the opposite direction, but missed again.

"Is that all you can do , boy? I thought someone with a chi attack such as yours could do better," taunted Ito as he continually faded into and out of focus, appearing from the front, the side, the back, the side, and the front again, as Ranma swung and tried to adjust his stance to face Ito at the same time. Ito began fading in and out around faster and faster, until it seemed there were multiple versions of the old man surrounding Ranma. Ranma cursed under his breath.

The illusion of multiple Ito's fading in and out began to move and circle Ranma. "Now you shall see the true power of our clan," Ito's voice spoke out of the nothingness. "Suteko told you that while invisible, you can't attack, did she not?" Ito cackled gleefully as the images moved even faster around Ranma. "Ha! Little does she know that I have perfected not only the technique, but a method of attacking with it. Now, witness the power of the Shadow Split attack!" The images circling the confused Ranma moved even faster. Suddenly, Ranma felt the old man's staff hit his leg. Ranma tried to block from that direction, but a second hit came on his back. Before Ranma could even cry out in pain, another hit clipped his arm. Ranma fell to his knees, as Ito laughed maniacally.

"Damn!" Ranma thought as more little staff hits began to pelt him from all directions "This technique....it's like that Splitting Cat Hairs Technique the old ghoul does. And this time I ain't got no piece of chicken to beat it!* Ranma flinched as another hit from the staff came down across his neck.

"How do I beat it?" Ranma thought desperately. He shook his head and thought hard through the haze of pain. "How did I beat this kind of thing the last time.....?"

"Wait!" Ranma thought,as realization hit him. "I don't need a piece of chicken...I just need...a distraction. That's how I got the old ghoul that time!" Ranma yelped as the staff blows began to rain down on him harder. "I'd better think of one fast, before he decides to finish me off."

Ranma quickly scanned the room, which was empty. There weren't many things to distract Ito. Then he spotted Suteko's body in front of him. He smiled.

Standing up as he felt pain shoot up through his body, he pretended to avert his eyes past Ito's images. "Suteko! Finish him now! Hit him from the back before he gets me!" he shouted to Suteko'unconscious form.

Ito paused in his attack. "What? She couldn't have recovered that quickly!" he thought. He swung his head back around for the briefest of seconds in the direction Ranma was looking in. Ranma saw the split second opening in Ito's attack as he saw the original Ito turn his head through the false images of himself. Ranma grinned to himself as he saw that his gamble had worked and leaped above the circle, diving down in the direction of the real Ito.

Ito realized too late he had been fooled as his eyes fixed on the still prone Suteko. He managed to turn in time to see Ranma's leaping form bearing down on him. Ito could only defend with his staff desperately as Ranma rained down a chestnut fist on him, the multi-images of Ito fading away in the process. Ito backflipped away from Ranma as he attacked and landed on his feet, holding out his staff in an attack position, smirking. "That all you can do?"

Ranma only landed and grinned at Ito, taking a karate stance.

Ito wondered what Ranma was grinning at, and then felt his staff splinter and crack in his hands. The staff crumbled into sawdust and Ito cursed. "So. You decided to aim for my staff, and not me. Not bad. I should only expect such from you." Ito resumed his cool demeanor and crossed his arms as he stared at Ranma.

"Heh. Not bad is right, old man." Ranma said. "Now fight me fair! Hand-to-hand." He shuffled his feet onto another stance.

"I'd like to," Ito said with a smirk, "but I have...other matters...to attend to. I am very impressed, grandson. There are not many who can stand against me, let alone break my staff." He faded out. As he left the room, his words wafted back to Ranma.

"I give you the battle today, grandson. But the war is far from over....you and your sister will be mine yet! Be prepared, kin of the clan." With that, he was heard no more, his evil laughter echoing along the walls of the room.

Ranma walked over to Suteko, who was finally stirring. "You all right?" he said with concern on his face.

Suteko groaned as she felt the new injury. "Yes," she paused for a shallow breath. "I'll be fine." She pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked up at Ranma. "You know, you shouldn't have come back for me. Ito could have killed you." Suteko said with a cross expression on her face. The look, though, quickly turned to one of gratitude as she stared at her brother. "Thanks, little brother."

Ranma grinned. "No problem, Sis. Now let's get you out of here. Akane's waiting with the others." He helped Suteko stand and then scooped up Shampoo and Mousse. With a shudder he handed her Shampoo cat and supported her as they walked out of the room.

Suteko kept craning her neck, looking for the guards or Ito. After they reached the open ground of the compound she was startled as Ranma scooped her up and raced across the ground. "Ranma?" Ranma quickly covered the ground and entered the temple before answering Suteko. "Yeah?"

"What happened with Ito?" There was a smoldering fire in her eyes as she said his name.

Ranma's eyes matched her's when he put her gently down on her feet. "He backed off, Suteko."

Puzzled she was going to press for more information when Akane came from the shadows. "You made it!" she whispered fiercely. She stepped to Ranma's side and it looked to Suteko like she wanted to hug Ranma. She was surprised when they just looked at each other for a moment and turned to face her. Akane noticed that they both sported more bruises than when she had left them. She nodded and went to Suteko's side, taking Shampoo-cat from her. "I put Ukyo and Ryouga in the tunnel. Ranma give me Mousse and let's get out of here."

********************************

Once out of the tunnel and back into the small shop Akane went to call for help. Ranma carried Suteko over to a cot and lay her down. "Stay still sis. Dr Tofu will be here soon and he can fix you right up."

Suteko nodded and closed her eyes. The adrenaline high had run out and she was very tired and hurting. "Ranma, we have to think of something to do. Ito will be back."

Ranma sat next to his sister and brushed back the hair from the face that was so like his own. "Don't think about it now, sis. Just rest. We'll deal with him when he shows."

"But..."

"Shh. Rest." Suteko couldn't argue anymore and went to sleep.

********************************

She awoke to a sharp pain as her shoulder was set. "DAMN!* She cried out and tried to struggle. "Easy, Suteko. Let the doctor work."

She opened her eyes and blinked a couple times before focusing on Ranma's face. "Where?" She darted her eyes around. She was in a small white draped room, lying on what felt like a hospital bed. "We're at Doc Tofu's" Ranma smiled and pointed with his chin at the Doctor.

Suteko blushed as she realized she was mostly undressed. "Please relax Suteko. This will only take a few more minutes." She brought her gaze to look at the doctor. His face was kind and he was preparing some type of bandage. She nodded and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying to focus on something other than her shoulder. "You are in quite a mess young woman. You should be at a hospital." The doctor looked over at Ranma with a stern expression.

"Aw, Doc. It was easier to bring them all here. Besides she's going to be ok, right?" Suteko could here the concern in Ranma's voice. She smiled. He really cared. It surprised her. No one had truly cared about her since her uncle had died.

After the doctor had bound her shoulder he turned to find out what the commontion out in the waiting room was. Akane had gone to get the fathers and the family had returned to the clinic. The whole family trooped in to see for themselves that Ranma and Suteko were all right.

Genma was beaming with pride. He had his son back in one piece and now had a fine strong daughter too. "I'm proud of you girl. You are a real Satome."

"Pop." Ramna started to glare at his dad but Suteko broke in quietly.

"Whether I am a Satome or not is not important, Genma." It was clear by her tone that she had yet to find anything good about her father. "I got my brother into trouble and it was my duty to bring him out." She struggled to sit up.

Kisume moved to her side and placed a gentle hand on the uninjured shoulder to stop her. "You should not move around so much, Suteko. You need rest." She turned her huge eyes toward her father. "I believe we should put her in with Akane. She will need a place to rest and recover."

Akane nodded before her father could say anything. "She can have the bed until she is all better. After that we will think of something else."

Suteko started to object. She didn't wish to put anyone out. "I can take a hotel room."

Kisume just looked at Suteko for a moment and then, "No, I think you should stay with your family. It's only right."

"Great, another Satome in the house." Nabiki cracked. "Can we offord it?"

Suteko mummered. "I will pay my way. I have enough money to support myself for a time. I don't want to be a bother."

Nabiki looked surprised. A Satome who was willing to pay without being asked? Amazing. Her mind whirled with the thought. "That's ok, Suteko. You and I can work something out later."

"All right, everyone. It's time to let Suteko rest. I want her to stay here for the night. You can come and get her tomorrow." Doctor Tofu sounded very professional. The family all gave Suteko a pat on the hand and trooped out. As Kasumi walked past Tofu, his face took on a goofy look and he spun off into the waiting room. Ranma stayed behind to talk with his sister a little more.

You're going to be ok, sis." He looked like he wanted to say more but wasn't sure how to say it. "I know bro. I'm just really tired. I think I overdid it there at the end." She tried to laugh but groaned as her chest hurt.

Ranma sat carefully on the edge of the bed. "Suteko?" Ranma really wanted to ask a few questions, now that they were alone.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do now?" He looked at a loss for words.

Suteko sighed. She wasn't sure herself. Her mother had disowned her and after a year on her own she wasn't sure she was ready to life with a family. "I don't know. I can't go home now." She blinked as she remembered the warm little home she had shared with Uncle Tanto.

"You could stay with me, I mean us." He looked hopeful. Having a sister was something he really wanted to explore. In the short time he had dealt with her he had come to like her alot.

"I'll have to think about it Ranma. But it doesn't matter right now. You're stuck with me for a while." She smiled. "At least until I heal from your amazing handiwork." She joked with him but quickly turned serious when a look of guilt crossed his face. "Ranma, don't. It wasn't your fault. You had no idea who or what I was at the time."

"Still I shouldn't have struck out." A puzzled look took over the guilty one. "I can remember what I was thinking then and even then I didn't feel right. Like what I was doing was wrong."

"Probably because you have a strong sense of right and wrong, brother. Ito hadn't taken that from you."

Ranma's face hardened at Ito's name. "We are going to have to do something about him."

"True. He isn't going to give up on you so easily."

"On us, sis. He wants you too."

"What?!" Suteko looked surprised. "He wants me too?"

Ranma nodded. "Plans on pairing our abilities."

Suteko looked thoughtful. "And since he knows about our curses. Hmmm." She looked up. "We are going to have to be careful. He can be anywhere and we wouldn't know it." She stared at her brother for a moment and then nodded. "Ranma, when I'm back up and around we are going to have to start training together."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you gotta teach me that disappearing trick."

"That and a few other things and you much teach me. Build up my speed. When we face Ito again I have to be able to keep up with you."

Before they could say anymore Doctor Tofu came into the room. "That's enough for now Ranma, Suteko needs to rest. You two can talk tomorrow." He gestured for Ranma to go past him. As he did Tofu spoke quietly to him. "Don't worry, I will watch over her. No one will harm her tonight."

"Thank doc. I'll be here in the morning to bring her home." He looked back one more time. "Night, sis. See ya tomorrow."

Suteko smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow."

*  
The end for now...... 


End file.
